Freedom's Curse
by Secret Spy Guy
Summary: Sequal to Little Badger. It hasn't been long scince Danny escaped Vlad's clutches, and now he's going back to school. But things go downhill when Danny is trapped inside the school and forced to either abandon his friends, or escape with his freedom...
1. A new day

**Soy Guy: Ha! I did it again...just like old times eh? Soy Guy...That's a classic. **

**Here is the sequal you've all been waiting for. Drum roll please! (A snare drum rolls by, being followed franticlyby a guy in a marching band uniform and a beret. "Come back!" He yells. But it is too late, as the drum rolls into a lake.) **

**What a drum roll. **

**But first I have to awknowlededge all of the wonderful reviewers who reviewed the last chapter of Little Badger. **

**Silverstarsebonyskies: Here it is and thank you. **

**Rob Phantom: Maybe he will...Maybe he will...**

**Dessyweird51: Welcome to the insanity. We're all one big happy, crazy family here on fanfiction. **

**S2teennovelist: Yay! And 'm sorry I can't E-mail you. Something's wrong with it. I can recieve E-mail, but I can't send it. It sucks. A lot. Darn...But here's the sequal. And I don't have a Deviant art account. Although I do draw. My scanner is broken, so...yeah...And ghoul's out is next friday! (Fangirl scream) Had to get that out of my system. **

**ilovethestories: Thanks. I'll need it. **

**Queen S of Ransomness 016: Thanks for the title, but it's a bit too long. Still thanks for the sugestioin. I appreiciate it. **

**Ghostboy814: Here it is! **

**Phantom of a Rose: Hawaii? I want to go there. I'm in Michigan freezing my butt off, and trying to defend my yard from an invasion of woodchucks. Well good luck with your trip. and doesn't 8th grade graduation suck? It's not that big a deal. There's wtill four more years. Trust me. i'm living them. I almost fell off the stage. But awftewords we had a band lock in. Ahhh...the memories. The crazy people trapped together the whole night. The video games created byinsane people.Ahhh...good times, good times. **

**phantomschica: Don't cry! And The title only fit a portion of the story. It's going to be the name of the next chapter. **

**HP girl 28: Glad you liked it. There's bound to be someone who would write that...not me...**

**Kyrstin.T: I think I spelled that wrong. Well anyway.. I already replied to you so...yeah...**

**The sleep warrior: I know how it feels to not have an account. Stay strong. **

**Jessica01: I already replied to you. **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own this. I hoped that by now you people would know this. It's the sequal for crying out loud. Oh well. I love you guys. Not in that way, but you know, in the way one would love their best friend, when they really didn't love them...yeah...you want me to shut up now right?...Though so...**

* * *

He could hear a faint buzzing, but ignored it.

What did that sound mean?

He remembered it, but what was he supposed to do?

Danny Fenton retreated under the covers of his bed. He didn't want to leave their safety. He didn't want to wake up to find that him returning home was just a dream. He was so afraid that leaving Vlad had just been a wish that his subconscious mind had created. There was a hand shaking him.

"Go away!" He snapped.

"Honey, you're going to be late for school." Replied a quiet voice. Danny sat up suddenly.

"You're still here?" He asked, surprised.

"Stop asking me that." Maddie said. "You're home Danny."

The boy ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but…" He didn't go on. His mother helped the boy get up. His leg was still stiff from a few weeks ago. It took a moment for Danny to steady himself, but then he could get along fine. The boy reached up and rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes.

"_They're still clouded." _Maddie thought to herself. _"Oh, I hope that goes away." _

"I bought you some long sleeved shirts so no one can see the burns." The mother continued. "They're blue. I hope you like it. They were all they had."

Danny hid his disgust. He hated long sleeves. He wanted his arms to be free, to feel the air again, but he knew that more people would ask questions if there were visible scars, besides his eyes.

"Thanks mom." Danny smiled weakly. "I'll get ready."

Maddie patted her son gently on the back and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

A little while later, Danny came out, dressed in his normal jeans, and a long sleeved dress shirt. It was unbuttoned at the front, showing a white t-shirt underneath. 

"I hate these things." He grumbled. Downstairs the door bell rang. Danny made his way to it, hoping to get there before his father did. Miraculously, the boy made it, and opened the door wide. Outside were his two best friends, Sam, and Tucker.

Sam had a few burn marks on her face, but other than that, she was fine. Tucker, on the other hand, was standing on the side walk, trying to stay balanced on crutches.

"Hey Danny." Sam smiled. "Are you ready?"

The boy nodded, and grabbed his back pack.

"I'm leaving!" He called to his parents, and left without waiting for a reply. The three friends made their way down the sidewalk, slower than normal, considering the fact that Tucker was hobbling along on his crutches.

"I'm really glad to be home." Danny said. "But I don't want to go back to school. I don't have enough credits to graduate, so…I have to finish the ninth grade."

"That sucks Danny." Tucker replied. "It's not your fault a crazy loony tricked you."

Danny glared at his friend.

"Don't even talk about him." He snarled. "I just want to forget it ever happened."

"_You'll come to me to save your friends…" _Hissed Vlad's voice in the back of his mind.

Vlad was going to come back. And he was going to hurt Tucker and Sam. It was all Danny's fault. If only…

He didn't want to think of it now.

* * *

When they arrived at Casper high, Danny immediately wanted to turn back. Everyone was staring at him, their eyes wide with curiosity. 

"Keep going Danny." Sam urged. "You can't stay at home, and be stupid for the rest of your life.

"At least I should be allowed to go to tenth grade." The boy replied. "I had a little school. Vlad had a tutor for me. Guaranteed, that didn't last long, but I remember hours of home work. Or was that training?"

Sam pushed him forward. Danny was caught off guard and he stumbled right into Dash Baxter. The large football player growled at the small boy.

"So Fenturd. You're back for more whupping?"

Danny stepped back, but couldn't get to safety, due to the crowd of kids surrounding him, and cutting him off from his friends.

"Leave him alone Dash!" Sam shouted, trying to get to Danny.

"Nope. He must think he's a hero for coming back after a whole year. Well he's not!" And with that, the football player punched the other boy in the shoulder. Danny was pushed into the crowd of people, only to be thrown back into the circle. His movements were anything but graceful, as he tried to keep his balance on his leg that just wouldn't bend right.

Dash growled and threw another punch, one that Danny managed to narrowly miss. The football player was mad that he missed, grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, and threw him to the ground. There was a rip, and the shirt came off, showing Danny's scarred arms from the year before. People gasped. Danny grabbed his shirt, and tried to put it back on as fast as he could, but it had torn at the arms, and wasn't hiding anything anymore.

"What happened to you?" Dash asked in awe, his eyes focused on the large scars around the boys wrists. Danny didn't respond, he just struggled to get up, but having a hard time of doing so. Then someone reached out their hand. Without thinking, Danny took it.

"Leave him alone Dash." Said a familiar voice. The boy looked at the face of who had helped him, and saw that it was Valerie Gray. Her green eyes were glaring at the football player, who still seemed in shock.

"Thanks Valerie." Danny said, steadying himself. "I'm not the fastest in a fight."

"_Watership Down_ people!" Shouted an angry voice. "Let me through." The kids parted to let in an angry Mr. Lancer.

"Oh great dear _Hamlet_!" He exclaimed. "Mr. Baxter, you'll be getting detention for this. Mr. Fenton. Come with me. I'll see you after school Mr. Baxter." And with that the teacher led Danny out of the circle. Sam had finally made her way through the crowd, only to see her friend leaving.

"Danny!" She shouted. Then the girl turned to Valerie. "What happened?"

"Dash ripped Danny's shirt." The other girl replied. "I guess he didn't believe all the rumors about where Danny's been."

Sam's eyebrows raised.

"What rumors?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I heard that he was being held by a ghost, who would torture him."

"Maybe it was just a fire." Sam replied coldly.

"Maybe." Valerie shrugged as she walked away.

* * *

Danny was nervous as he walked through the halls next to his old teacher. 

"Do you want me to call your parents?" Mr. Lancer asked the boy when they reached his office.

"No sir." Danny replied. The boys formal speech took the teacher by surprise. Maybe Danny had always said that before.

"Well you can't go around like that all day. Take this." Mr. Lancer handed the boy an old brown jacket. "A kid never claimed this last year.

"Thank you sir." Danny said, putting it on.

"As your parents have surely told you," The teacher continued. "You do not have enough credits to move on. And there is not much you can do to make them up."

"Yes sir."

Now it was beginning to get annoying. But it _was_ proper.

"So you will be in the same classes as last year, starting with English, with me. Now come on."

* * *

Danny took his seat in Mr. Lancer's class. He didn't know any of the kids around him. They were all younger. That made everything even worse. 

Mr. Lancer was standing at the front of the class, writing on a chalk board. One of the kids raised his hand, and waited impatiently for the teacher to turn around.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lancer?" He finally asked. "Who's the new kid?"

Danny groaned and shrunk as far as he could into the jacket. He didn't even care that it smelled like tomatoes.

"That is Danny Fenton, but that's all you need to know. Now, I hope you all have English books. Please turn to page 300."

There was the rustling of paper as all the kids followed the teacher's command. Danny took his book out, and tried to search for the right page, but all the numbers didn't seem to be coming together right. The boy looked at the text on the page, and realized that it didn't make any sense either. His mouth opened wide.

"_What's going on?" _He asked himself. _"I could read just a little while ago." _

"Mr. Fenton? Is anything wrong?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"No sir." Danny replied. "Everything's fine."

"Then can you read the first sentence out loud?"

Danny tried not to panic.

"Sir I…I…I can't."

Mr. Lancer gave him a strange look.

"You can't read it?" He asked.

"No sir." The boy replied, sheepishly.

"Alright. See me after class Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said. Then the lesson continued.

* * *

The bell rang, and took Danny by surprise. He literally jumped out of his seat with a yelp. The other kids laughed at him. The whole hour had gone by so slowly. Everything seemed to mesh together in his mind. And when ever he tried to read, the words didn't make sense anymore. 

"Mr. Fenton." Lancer groaned. "Could you really not read, or did you just not want to?"

"I can't read sir." The boy replied. "I could, but now…it doesn't work."

"I have heard that you had a very traumatizing experience over the past year. It won't be easy getting back on your feet, but I think that you can do it."

"Thank you sir." Danny replied, trying to pick up his books. For some reason he stumbled and dropped them.

"Do you have trouble moving Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sometimes." He replied. "Sometimes I can move fine."

"Maybe you should go home." The teacher suggested. "Maybe all you need is rest."

Danny shook his head, as he picked the books up.

"No sir. I'm fine." He said with a smile. "I just need to get adjusted again." And with that he left the room.

* * *

"How are you doing Danny?" Sam asked as the three friends walked down the hall. 

"As good as I can be after a year of not doing this." Danny sighed as he reached his locker. He slammed it shut in frustration, and began to walk away, when he smashed right into Dash Baxter.

"I'm sorry Dash!" He shouted in defense, trying to protect himself with his arms. But instead of being punched again, the boy received nothing in response. Danny could see that his eyes were red.

"Dash?" He asked.

Then in an instant, the football player grabbed Danny's arm and began running away. He dragged the boy outside, and pulled him into some bushes.

"Danny." Said a familiar voice. "It's me, Clockwork. Now I know that you're having a hard time adjusting, but whatever you do, don't give up. You need to stay out of the ghost zone at all costs. There are bad things happening there. Things that you don't need to know."

"What's going on?" Danny asked. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No." The time ghost said. "I also wanted to give you this…"

The ghost left Dash's body and took a metal band from off his wrist. On the front was a round plate of gold bordered by emerald with a CW in the middle.

"What is it?" The boy asked.

"It holds half my power." The time ghost replied. "The battle is not going well. I don't want this power falling into the hands of the enemy. Once you put it on, the only person who can take it off is you. No one else can even touch it. Even when you die. And you can never let this fall into the hands of evil. Do you understand?" Clockwork asked hurriedly.

Danny nodded, taking the band, and placing it around his wrist. It immediately shrunk to fit.

"I won't let anything happen to it." He said.

"I can trust you Daniel." The time ghost smiled. "Even though I have seen your fate, I know that you can fight against it. You have done so twice."

"Twice?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Clockwork replied. "Once when you met your evil counter part, and again when you fought against Vlad. If the future I had seen had been right, you wouldn't be here, standing before me."

Danny was silent.

"What is my future now?" He asked.

The time ghost did not reply.

"Dash seems to be waking up." He said. "It would be best if we both left. I'm sure your friends are worried about you."

"Yeah." Danny said, looking at the band. "They are."

With that, Clockwork smiled, and vanished.

* * *

"And then he handed me this band. He said that only I could take it off." Danny explained to his friends after another hour. 

"That's kinda like the Wizard of Oz." Tucker commented, hobbling along.

"Nice one Tuck." Sam said. "Compare it to the ruby slippers."

"I've been stuck in bed for a while." The boy complained. "I ran out of movies to watch. So I watched other ones."

* * *

Next was math class. A new teacher had been hired after a freak mashed potato incident which left the old one hospitalized. Danny noticed the dirty looks he received from him. He was tall and wiry, wearing a tweed jacket, and having thick rimmed glasses. A nerd. 

"Hello." He said calmly. "I see we have a new student in our midst. My name is Mr. Lawson. And I've heard that you took this class last year. Let's see what you remember Mr. Fenton." He sneered. Danny didn't like that look. This had been what he was afraid of. Having to do problems. As he looked at an equation on the board, he found that he couldn't tell what the numbers were.

"Come on up Mr. Fenton." The teacher demanded. The boy did so slowly and took the chalk in his hand. Danny looked at the problem long and hard, but the only number he could identify was a one.

"We're waiting Mr. Fenton." Lawson growled.

Danny didn't want to tell this teacher that he couldn't read the problem. He didn't want to seem weak. But one of the little kids who had been in his English class raised his hand.

"Mr. Lawson, he can't read."

Danny cringed as the teacher's eyes bore into him.

"You can't read?" He spat.

"I could earlier." Danny insisted.

"Reading is not just something one forgets how to do easily." Lawson growled. "You have to be pretending."

"I'm not sir." The boy replied through clenched teeth. "I don't know what happened."

"This is all a show made by you so you seem special!" The teacher burst. "Just because you disappeared for a year and then miraculously came back, you seem to think that you're better than anyone else!"

"That's not it!" Danny cried. "I'm not making this up!"

"Detention Mr. Fenton." Lawson hissed. "I'll be teaching you that lying does not pay off the hard way."

"I'm not lying!" The boy shouted. "I'm not trying to exploit what happened. If you had actually been there, neither would you!"

"Get back to your seat." The teacher demanded. Danny threw the chalk on the ground, and stepped on it before sitting down again.

* * *

It was after school and Danny tried to sneak out of the building, but Mr. Lawson caught him first. 

"Where do you think you're going Mr. Fenton?" He asked. "As I recall, you have detention with me."

Danny groaned.

"Can it please be another day sir?" He asked. "It's my first day back. Can I please go home and sleep?"

"No. You're having detention with me now. So come on." The teacher went to grab the boy's wrist, but it just happened to be the one with the Clockwork band on it. There was a bright flash and Lawson yelped in pain. Mr. Lancer heard and rushed to the scene.

"What in the name of _The Golden compass_, are you doing?" He demanded.

"This boy shocked me!" Lawson snarled. "I don't know how he did it, but he did!"

"Danny, what happened?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"It's hard to explain sir." The boy replied.

"This boy claims that he can't read!" Lawson snapped. "Can you believe that?"

Mr. Lancer looked the other teacher in the face.

"I know Danny, and I know that he's not lying."

"Go ahead and baby him." Lawson spat. "But he's not going to pass my class with lies." And with that he stormed off.

"What happened?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"He wanted me to do a problem in front of the class. I couldn't do it. And he got mad." Danny replied.

"But what about shocking him?"

Danny paused.

"It had to just be static shock. This jacket might be made out of wool." He lied. The teacher seemed to buy it.

"Danny, I'm worried about you." Lancer said. "You said that you could read earlier, but now you can't. Either you're lying or you could possibly have brain damage. I hope that you're lying."

The boy remained silent and reached up a hand to touch his head.

"I'll let you get out of detention today, Mr. Fenton, but tomorrow you won't be as lucky. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Danny replied, as he ran out soft the building.

* * *

"Jazz!" Danny shouted as he ran into his house. She would still be in bed from after the accident. Danny had blown her into a tree. 

"Danny?" The red haired girl asked, as her brother dashed into her room. "What's wrong?"

The boy shut the door behind him, and locked it.

"It was at school, in English. I can't read Jazz! I can't read!" He panted. It seemed like he had rushed home.

"Butyou were reading my E-mails with me. We were both reading them." Jazz responded.

"I know." Danny growled in frustration as he paced around the room. "Lancer says that I might have brain damage. I don't even want to think of that. Who knows what Vlad did to me? There are still parts of the past year that I can't make out. They just get covered up by a fog. He could've done something then."

"Danny you have to calm down." Jazz urged. "Look at the poster on the wall? Can you read it now?"

The boy screwed his eyes up, and looked hard, but then he replied,

"I can only see an A and a D."

The girl sighed.

"I really hope that Mr. Lancer's wrong. You don't seem too different, little brother. Just your eyes."

"And what's up with them?" Danny raved. "Everyone talks about them. Everyone notices my clouded eyes. And the scars! How am I supposed to hide them for the rest of my life!" With that he ripped off the jacket, and threw it to the ground.

"I've had it with everything! I just want to go back before any of this happened!" Then the boy turned to the Clockwork band on his wrist.

"You gave me half of your power! Let me use it!" But even after that, nothing happened.

"What is that Danny?" Jazz asked. "And you need to calm down. What if mom and dad hear you?"

The boy took a deep breath.

"This ghost named Clockwork gave it to me." He said quieter.

"You accepted something from a ghost?" The girl asked, surprised. "I thought that you would've had more sense than that."

"No. Clockwork is a good guy. He saved my life and yours once."

"I don't remember him." Jazz stated, confused.

"But you remember the C.A.T?" Danny asked.

Jazz thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I remember you attacking me, but then it wasn't you. He was going to have you cheat."

"Well it _was_ me…It was me from the future. My evil self. Clockwork is the time ghost. He controls what happens. He allowed me to save my future, but I almost lost everything." Then he paused. "But I liked the Vlad of the future better. He helped me. And he forgave dad."

Danny went silent after that.

"So Clockwork controls all time?" Jazz asked.

The boy nodded.

"He must like you, if he controls the life of every person in the world, and he chose to save you." She said.

"He said that this band holds half of his power." Danny continued. "And he told me not to go into the ghost zone. It seemed like there was a war going on, or something."

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"No." Danny snapped. "I shocks anyone but me, and I can't get it off. I'm stuck with it forever."

"That could be putting you in even more danger, Danny." Jazz said. "If Clockwork didn't feel it was safe with him, it must mean that someone wants it, and they're going to come after you."

"Great!' Danny shouted. "Just what I need!" And with that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The days went by very slowly. Danny still couldn't read. Detention was becoming almost an everyday thing for him. Mr. Lawson was becoming meaner and meaner, picking on Danny every chance he could. Dash had tried to beat Danny up on five more occasions, and managed to shove him into a locker on three. One of those times Dash had grabbed at the Clockwork band, only to find out the hard way not to touch it. Danny had gotten detention for that too.

* * *

It was a Monday morning. Jazz drove Danny to school. She found a parking spot and they got out of the car. Jazz still had her arm in a sling. Danny couldn't bear to look at it. It had been his fault. Because of his need for revenge he had almost killed her. And Tucker and Sam too. 

When they got into the building thery were greeted by an eerie calm. There was no one in the hallways, no noises of people talking.

"We're late!" Jazz spazzed. "Oh my record!"

"Your record was already toast." Danny said, looking around warily. "Something doesn't seen right."

"Just go to your class Danny!" Jazz called as she ran madly through the halls. Then she realized that she was running and spazzed.

Danny walked along quietly. His ghost sense wasn't going off so it couldn't be ghosts. Or could it?

His shoes squeaked across the tiles as he looked around. Then there was a loud creaking sound, as the door to the math room opened. There was the slapping of dress shoes on the floor, and Mr. Lawson stepped into view, a sickening smile in his face.

"Mr. Fenton." He said, his eyes wide open. "There's an assembly in the gym. The teachers have been looking for anyone who might've strayed. You need to go there now." The teacher's movements seemed heavier than usual, and much more erratic.

"Ok." Danny said cautiously. The teacher grabbed him tightly by the arm and began leading the boy along at a fast pace. Danny had a hard time keeping up with him.

The gym doors grew nearer and nearer every second. But instead of the normal roar of many talking people, there was dead silence.

"I dropped my ummm…" Danny paused, pulling away. "Pencil back there. I have to get it. It's ummm…special."

"It can wait." Mr. Lawson said quickly yanking the boy forward again. "They're waiting for you."

At these words the teacher's eyes grew even larger, his smile became demented. Danny suddenly felt the intense need to get away, but when he tried to phase out of the man's grip, he found it impossible.

"Come on Danny, the others are waiting for you." Mr. Lawson smiled. His hold on the boy's arm tightened to the point where it hurt. Danny wished that he hadn't put a glove over the Clockwork band so he wouldn't shock anyone else accidentally. If he could just use it now…

But that wasn't how it was going to be.

Mr. Lawson opened the gym doors and forced Danny inside. The boy stumbled into the silent room. When he looked around him, there were all the kids, staring at him with wide eyes, sickening smiles.

"Hello Danny." They all said in unison. "We've been expecting you."

The boy scrambled to his feet, running to the door, but Kwan pulled him back.

"Don't run away." He smiled. Danny pushedthe boyaway, and ran to another door. He wasted no time in blasting it with an ecto beam. The boy jumped through the large hole, and took off through the halls.

"_Please let them not have Jazz…" _He begged. _"Or Tucker and Sam…I couldn't bear to lose them." _

Behind him he could hear the pounding footsteps of the others.

"_I don't think that they know what they're doing. So I can just go ghost!" _And with that the twin white rings appeared around his middle, transforming him into Danny Phantom. He leapt into the air, and flew as fast as he could through the halls. It seemed like he was going to reach the door. Then something grabbed him spectral tail and pulled him back. It was none other than Star.

"When did she get strong?" Danny asked himself. Then the girl swung him around and slammed the boy into the lockers. His head spun. He could feel himself changing back, and being dragged along the floor by his legs. His mind was numbed by the blow. There was nothing he could do but let himself get pulled along. Then Danny could feel himself being yanked sharply to the side, and being thrown to the ground. There was a shriek and Star collapsed. The boy could feel someone picking him up and carrying him, while someone else kept the students back. But it all became too confusing and he blacked out.

* * *

**Spy Guy: And so there you have it. Review! And if the majority hate it I can alwasys rewrite. **


	2. The boy at Zombie High

**Spy Guy: Sorry I can't say much now. Have to go to dirvers training. Can'****t hit anything now can I? So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it**

* * *

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know."

"I think he's waking up."

Danny opened his eyes slowly to see worried faces staring back at him. Once his vision cleared up, he could make out Dash, Mr. Lancer, Paulina, and Valerie. But when he looked harder he could also see Jazz, Tucker, and Sam.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Those zombies were dragging you off." Valerie replied. "It would've been bad if they got you back to the gym. That's where _it_ happens."

Danny sat upright.

"What happens?" He asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes." Mr. Lancer says. "I was in a line with a whole bunch of other students. There was this strange lady standing in front of us. I think she was a ghost. She had this shoulder length purple hair, and these big red eyes. But the scariest part about her was the claws she had instead of hands."

"She would take the next in line," Valerie continued. "And plunge her claws inside them. Then she would pull out this mist-like thing, and throw it into the air, where it would vanish. Then the person would suddenly become like a zombie."

Danny tensed up.

"I don't want to be like that." He whispered. Jazz came over and put her arm around her brother.

"But we're safe here." She said. "We got the lock shut to the auditorium."

Danny looked around and saw that the rows upon rows of chairs had various other people sitting in them.

"But we can't stay in here forever." Dash whined.

"There has to be a way out." Danny said, holding his aching head.

"The only way is through the front doors. All the others are locked." Valerie said. "We don't have a key to those. And the front door is heavily guarded."

"Danny?" Jazz whispered to her brother. "Can you—" She didn't even need to finish her sentence. Danny knew what she meant.

"I'll try." He said. The boy casually walked over to a wall, his sister trailing behind. Then he leaned on it and turned his hand intangible. There was a spark, and Danny drew his hand away sharply. That feeling was familiar. It was like the manacles, but not as intense.

"Oh great, _The cat who talked to ghosts_, what's wrong Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer shouted, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing. I guess one of my burns wasn't healed the right way." The boy smiled sheepishly. "I tried to itch it and it hurt."

"Be more careful Danny." The teacher warned. "It could get infected."

"I'm sorry sir." The boy apologized. "I'll be more careful."

Then once attention shifted from him the boy, Danny turned to his sister.

"There's a ghost shield. I can't phase out of the walls." He whispered urgently.

"So we have to get out of here the old fashioned way." She whispered.

Then Danny went over to Mr. Lancer.

"How did this start?" He asked. The teacher paused for a moment and then replied,

"Well…I went into school this morning, and was greeted by Principal Ishiyama. But something was different about her. She told me to get everyone in the gym for an unexpected assembly. I agreed and put the announcement over the P.A. without going in there myself. A little while after that I was patrolling the halls, to make sure that everyone had listened to the announcement, but then Mr. Lawson ran up to me. He seemed scared. 'Don't go in there!' He shouted at me. I remember that his eyes were wild. 'They're doing terrible things in there!' Then something grabbed me from behind and began pulling me away. The last thing I saw was Mr. Lawson's eyes blaze red."

"How did you get out?" Jazz asked.

"Young miss Gray helped." Lancer said. "Right before the ghost was going to rip out…I think it was my soul…She shot the thing with a ghost weapon. Then the whole place went into an uproar. All the people who were still normal, were desperately trying to escape. Then none other than Miss Manson got the door open. She made sure everyone got out, including Tucker. I had the keys to the auditorium, and got us inside."

"How did you find Jazz?" Danny asked.

"I heard her screaming." Valerie replied. "I went out to check, and she was being chased by Qwan."

"I told everyone here about you Danny." Jazz said. "And how you were still out there. So Mr. Lancer sent out a rescue party."

"I saved your hide Fenton." Dash spat. "And almost lost mine."

Danny was silent. There was a sharp pain shooting through his head. Fear gripped him in its clutches.

"What am I so afraid of?" He whispered silently, grabbing his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he looked up at the brass sign that hung over the auditorium. It read, 'Casper High auditorium, dedicated to Chuck Vince: Loving teacher.' But Danny couldn't see that. He could only make out a few letters. He could see four A's, three D's, two V', and an L. Why could he only see those letters? Then it struck him…

A. D. V. L.

If you mixed the letters around it spelled…Vlad.

"He's back Jazz." The boy whispered. "He did this."

His sister looked at her brother fearfully.

"You don't mean…" She gasped.

Danny nodded.

"I'm afraid Jazz." He said quietly. "I don't want to go back. He's going to hurt my friends."

"Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked. "Are you alright?"

"But if I _do_ go back he'll leave them alone. But then he'll make me hurt people. He'll make me listen. I don't want to wear those things again." The boy began to shake. Jazz placed her arm around him and began leading her little brother over to a chair.

"Hush Danny. Just calm down."

Danny sat down and began rubbing his wrists nervously.

"I want to stay free."

"Is he ok?" Mr. Lancer asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Jazz sobbed. "Stop this Danny."

Then the boy shook his head and seemed to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just thought he would leave me alone for longer than this."

Mr. Lancer frowned.

"Are you saying that the person who kidnapped you was behind this?" He asked.

Danny paused, and nodded.

"But I never saw his face." The boy said quickly, remembering his alibi from before.

"Did you see it Tucker, Sam, Jazz?" The teacher asked. The three looked at Danny before they shook their heads.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Dash whined. "I'm hungry."

"We can't risk going out there." Valerie said. "We might get caught."

Then Danny perked up.

"We _can_ go out there." He said. "Through the vents." It was strange how all of a sudden, the whole map of the school played through his mind. "There's one that leads right to the cafeteria. There's bound to be something semi edible in there."

"Alright." Valerie smiled. "I know I'm going."

"I'm going too." Danny said, but Mr. Lancer placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"No, Mr. Fenton. You're staying right here. You're not well enough to go."

"I'll go Danny." Sam said. The boy shook his head.

"You should stay here. It might not be safe."

"Danny, I can take care of myself." Sam said. "I'm not stupid."

"Dash, you should go with them too." Mr. Lancer said. "They might need your…brawn."

"I can't fit through those vents. I'm to big." He complained.

"I can't go." Jazz sighed. "With my broken arm, I wouldn't be able to get through."

"Mr. Lancer, I can do this." Danny begged. "Please, just give me a chance. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Danny, the more I see of you, the more I'm starting to believe you might have brain damage. You could hurt yourself or others around you."

Danny stared at him.

"You really think I'm crazy, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't Danny, but something is wrong. When we get out of here, I'm telling your parents. You need therapy." Mr. Lancer said.

"Therapy!" Danny shouted. "I don't need therapy! I'm just fine!" Danny stood up quickly, and stood tall, looking Lancer in the eye. The teacher glared back at him. Then Danny's leg gave out beneath him, and he fell. The teacher reached down and lifted him to his feet.

"Another reason I won't let you go is your physical condition. I'm surprised that you escaped the gym with your leg like that."

"It's fine." Danny growled, pushing himself away from the teacher. "I can do this."

"You're staying here, Danny. Ely?" Lancer asked a kid who stood in the audience. "Can you go?"

The boy nodded, his shoulder length blonde hair, shaking back and forth. He brushed it out of his eyes, and walked over to Sam and Valerie. His black converse shoes creaked against the wooden floor of the stage. He was tall and lanky, with a long black shirt and ripped jeans. He smiled. Even though he looked like a bum, Ely got high grades, and rarely got into trouble. Danny glared at him.

"And I also want Rob."

A boy with short red hair, looked up from hi Mp3 player in surprise.

"You want me to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Lancer said. Rob sighed and put his blue and white striped dress shirt on over his white t-shirt, leaving all the buttons undone.

"But pull your pants up." Lancer said, handing the boy a belt. He grumbled and pulled up his baggy beige cargo pants, putting the belt through the loops.

"I want you to be careful." Lancer said.

"Where are the vents?" Valerie asked.

"Near the catwalk ladder." Danny grumbled. The small group nodded, and headed off. Rob was flirting with Sam. She was ignoring him, but how long would she? Danny limped away, and went into the sound booth, shutting the door behind him. Then he sat on the floor, and wrapped his arms around his legs. Looking over at the control panel he flinched. He could still only see the same letters before, along with the number one. He began to sob, thinking of his friends, going off into the cafeteria all by themselves. He should've gone there, not Rob, or Ely. It should've been him. It was Vlad's fault. This was all Vlad's fault. Danny just felt like blowing something up. He felt like going crazy. He felt like letting himself go. The boy's hands began glowing green. Then he looked at them and gasped, the light immediately going out. What was that? Maybe he really _was_ crazy. He held his knees close to him, and began to cry. This wasn't fair. Why him? He never did anything. Why was he the target of Vlad's obsession? It used to be his mom, but now…things had changed. Vlad wanted Danny by his side, and he would do anything to make that happen. Then there was a scream outside. Danny ran out and saw Valerie, Sam, and Rob, going down the ladder as fast as they could. Valerie was in her ghost hunting gear. Ely was farther up the ladder than the rest. He seemed to be afraid of heights.

"Come on Ely!" Valerie shouted. The boy then looked down and stopped.

"I can't!" He whimpered. Then Danny watched in horror and a clawed hand gripped the ladder, leaving marks in its surface. Then another claw appeared and the thing began to descend. Danny's ghost sense went off. It was a figure in a red cloak, with short purple hair, and red eyes. The claws seemed to be made from metal as they shone in the light from the lamps. Ely screamed as the thing got closer. Her clothes were blood red.

"Hi boy." She hissed. Then in a swift movement, the claws flew down and plunged into the boys chest. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head, as the ghost pulled out what looked like mist. Ely lost his grip, and fell to the ground. Rob ran over to him.

"Did you not see what happened!" Valerie shouted. "Get away from him or you'll be next!"

Rob yelped as Ely's eyes opened up, and he snarled, grabbing the other boy by the front of his shirt.

"Hold him still." Demanded the ghost. Ely got to his feet, still holding Rob, who was struggling to get free.

"Should I Jazz?" Danny asked his sister.

"It might be risky." She replied, "But right now, our safety depends on it." Danny nodded, and ran back into the sound booth. There was a flash, and he emerged again, as a ghost.

"Hey!" He shouted at the strange ghost. "Leave us alone!"

"Danny Phantom." She smiled wickedly. "The master sent me to find you. But stealing all the souls of the students was just a bonus. Now you can give up, or all your friends will pay!"

Danny glared at her, an ecto blast formed in his hand.

"Go away!" He demanded.

"I don't think so. My name is Cassandra, and I'm not letting you go."

At that moment more of the zombie students came in, causing the survivors to scream, and run. But when they opened the door, more zombies ran in. They were trapped. The only one safe was Danny, who was in the air, but soon, Kwan jumped up, and managed to grab his boot, pulling the ghost boy to the ground. The next thing he knew, Danny was being mobbed by the zombies. He was held fast by the arms. Slowly Cassandra approached, sneering at the boy.

"Are you ready?" He laughed insanely. Then her hand flew forward, aimed at Danny's chest. The boy closed his eyes, prepared for the worse, but instead of feeling the claws make contact, he just heard someone scream. Danny opened his eyes and gasped. Limp on the floor was Sam.

"No…" Danny whispered. Then he glared at the ghost. "You…You monster!" He spat. In an instant, the confident expression on Cassandra's face faded, her eyes turned green, and her claws disappeared under her cloak.

"I'm not a monster…" She whispered. Then her eyes blazed red again. "Don't call me that!" She shrieked, her claws shot out again, but a voice shouting her name made her stop.

"Cassandra!" Demanded the voice. "That is not what I told you to do. I told you to get me him unharmed.

"I'm sorry master." The ghost apologized, looking at the stage. There stood Mr. Lawson, his eyes bright red. He walked over to the struggling ghost boy.

"Hello Little Badger." He said. Danny's eyes narrowed.

"You." He hissed. "I knew you had something to do with this."

"Yes, I did." Vlad said in Lawson's body. "It's nice walking again, after you crippled me. I'm glad that I can do things like this."

"What do you want with me?" Danny demanded.

"I said I wasn't finished with you. And I'm not. I'm here to take you with me."

Danny nervously glanced at the glove he wore over the Clockwork band. He had to protect it. No matter what.

"If you come with me, I will return all your friends to normal. Their souls are in the ghost zone."

But Danny had to save his friends.

"Danny, just run!" Tucker shouted, he was unable to get anywhere because he had lost his crutches.

Danny then had another map of the school flash through his head.

The catwalks.

There was a hatch above the catwalks that lead outside. It was the last chance any of them had. The boy pushed the zombies that were holding him away, and ran over to his friend.

"Tucker, we can get out of here!" He shouted. "Come on!" Danny grabbed the boy under his arms, and flew into the air.

"We just have to get up to the hatch. If we do that, we can get out of here."

"What about Jazz, and Valerie, and all the others?" Tucker asked.

"I have to get them." Danny said, as they approached the top of the ladder. It was out of sight of the rest of the room. He as about to reach a ledge, when a glowing ball of light flew out and hit him. Danny and Tucker fell, but at the last second, Danny managed to grab a wrung. He held on fast to Tucker's hand, and hung there, unable to go on. There was a clatter as students began climbing towards them. Tucker tried to swing over and grab the ladder himself, but found it impossible. And every moment, the zombies got closer. Jazz and Sam were among them.

"You have to let go Danny." Tucker said.

"No!" The other boy shouted, trying to pull his friend along with him. "I'm not losing all my friends.

"If you don't let go, we'll both be lost. You have to get out. Even if I got hold of a wrung, I wouldn't be able to climb well. Let go."

Danny shook his head.

"I won't."

"Be loyal to your friend Daniel." Vlad sneered. "It'll make it easier to get you."

The boy stared at his friend's teal eyes.

"Let me go." He begged. One of the students grabbed Tucker's uninjured leg and started to pull. Danny tried to hold on, but his hand was too sweaty, and he lost his grip of his friend. Tucker fell, only to be caught, by Cassandra.

"Go Danny!" The boy shouted. Danny had to look away, as the ghost raised her claws, ready to do her evil work. The boy climbed like he had never climbed before, and lifted the hatch to the catwalk. He crawled out into the light, closing the hatch on someone's fingers. There, Danny stood for a moment, taking a breath. What had just happened slowly sunk in. He was the only one who had made it out, and was most likely the only one who would.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself, taking off the glove and looking at the Clockwork band. "I know I have to protect it, but I also have to save my friends. But to save them I'd have to go to the ghost zone, and Clockwork told me not to. What do I do?" He stood for a moment, before there was a clawing at the hatch. Danny looked at it, and made his decision. The white rings appeared around his middle and changed him into his ghost form. With a clatter, the hatch flew open, and Cassandra crawled out. She tried to grab Danny by the arm, but missed, as he took off into the air. The evil ghost was pushed out of the way, by a furious Vlad, who was still in Mr. Lawson's body.

"Don't just stand there! We have to go after him!" Vlad snarled. Cassandra glared at him, but jumped into the sky anyway, Vlad following behind. Danny was going as fast as he could. He could see that the others were gaining on him. In a last ditch effort, the boy flew in the direction of his house. If he could get inside fast enough, he could activate the ghost shield. Even though Vlad was still half human, he wouldn't be able to get inside while overshadowing Mr. Lawson, and because Vlad was crippled now, he wouldn't be able to stand. The house loomed in the distance. Danny sped up, and zoomed into the Ops center, pushing the ghost shield button. The green light cascaded over the whole building, until it was protected. Vlad and Cassandra hovered outside, before they landed. Vlad sneered, and looked to the front window in the house. There stood a figure who slightly resembled Cassandra. He had green hair, and blue clothes, just like the other ghost's. His claws scratched at the window pane, an evil smile on his face. With a nod from Vlad, the ghost disappeared from sight.

* * *

Danny walked through the halls of his home. He had changed back. It was deathly quiet. Shouldn't his parents have been there? 

"Mom? Dad?" He called. But nothing. Just silence. Where had he heard this silence before? Then it hit him.

In the school.

There was a creak and the boy whipped his head to look. Nothing. Then there was a crash from the basement, and a shout. Without thinking, Danny ran there. It had sounded like his mom. When he reached the basement, he was greeted by a horrific sight. There was his mom, laying on the ground, the Cassandra-like ghost standing near her, holding a small foggy mist in his claws.

It was Maddie's soul.

"Don't!" Danny shouted. But it was too late. The ghost let go, and it flew into the ghost portal.

"What ghost boy?" He mocked. "Does that bother you?"

Danny was then grabbed from behind by someone. He turned and saw that it was Jack.

"Dad?" The boy asked.

"Don't even try." The evil ghost spat. "I got him first. "My name is Icarus, and you should be afraid. You're right where master wanted you."

Danny struggled to get out of his father's grip, as it sunk what had happened. Then he turned his gaze to the Clockwork band. He had left the glove on the roof of the school. If only he could get it close to Jack, it would shock him, and hopefully he would get go. With a great jerk, Danny jammed the band into his father's side. There was a spark, and the man yelped in pain, letting go. Icarus snarled. Danny went ghost and flew past his dad, trying to get to the front door. Then he remembered who was out there. Where could he run? Then it hit him,

To the ops center. It was high enough so that he could have enough altitude to get away.

But where would he go?

Right now he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't know what to do. If he turned himself in , then his friends would be freed. But he would have to go back to his life from before. When he couldn't remember who he was. But if he turned himself in, Vlad would get the Clockwork band. Something that he didn't need to have.

"_I have to get away." _Danny thought. _"I have to." _He ran up to the ops center, and shut off the ghost shield, immediately flying into the air. Below he could see Vlad and Cassandra, and then Icarus. Cassandra was about to follow the ghost boy, but Vlad shouted out.

"Don't let him see you. Leave his spirit and bring his body back to me. If he won't come back for that, he'll surely come back for his friends!"

Danny couldn't hear him, over the wind.

* * *

The boy flew as fast as he could, never stopping at all. Tears streamed from his eyes, from the air, and a little bit from his own sorrow. Danny soon noticed that the sky was becoming dark and the clouds grayer. Rain fell on his face. Then a flash of lightning crackled beside him, followed by a boom of thunder. Danny's eyes turned to themetal band on his wrist. He was like a target. Then a great gust of wind hit him from the front, and another one hit his side. Danny was blown about in all direction, rain falling all around him. He was aware that he was beginning to lose altitude. There was something coming up in front of him, but he couldn't stop. He hit the object with a sickening thud. The boy fell, crashing through tree branches. 

"_Please let me keep my memory. Please." _He begged. Then there was another impact, the flash of red eyes, a glint of claws and everything went dark…

* * *

**Spy guy: Yay Toast! **

**French toast! **

**Anyways I have a question for all of you. What should happen next. I have a scene partially written about Danny (Only a spiritnow.) Pulling pranks like any ghost would, not being able to remember who he is until he sees a picture of Vlad on amagazine. Then he remembers. How does that sound? I want to know what you think. Review quickly as I can update. And read my Bio for trivia about Little Badger, The true key, adn me. **


	3. Spirit

**Spy Guy: Ok so...Here's the next chappy! (I've never said that before. i'm not sure I like it.) SO anyways...I passed my drivers ed class. i almost crashed on the freeway, but I passed. And I got hyper on moutain dew. Ahhh...moutain dew. And I've realized that I've been spelling Phlem wrong, but guess what? **

**I like spelling it that way! **

**Thank you Kirsten T and Random mouse, adn whoever else told me about my title being spelled wrong. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out by myself. Is fixed now.**

**Jessica01, I havea cousin named Jessica. But that's really random, so thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked it. **

**Xelena, Yes Partial.**

**AnimeMew, This whole thing, is starting to confuse even me.**

**Stormrider7, I've never had a mango. And up til midnight for two days? i was probably up writing at that very moment. Happy quite afew days after pure evil day! (I failed my math and science finals on that day.)**

**S2Teennovelist, So I need to get you a Vlad and Wisemon punching bag? And yes, I really need ideas for outfits. I suck at that. I forgot to ask you when I updated ture key. And Danny doesn't loose his memory for as long this time( He'll probably have it back by the next chapter.) **

**Critic101, yes. I do remember you. And that does look like Advil. I can't have those. They make me hyper. And you havn't seen the stuff I write when I'm hyper (Therwere pink flamingo's, cereal, pansy cannons, laperachauns, and milk all over the place.) I hope that you like how it did this. It went from being really really dark, to being...not so dark. But Icarus's rampage was slightly creepy. **

**Horselvr4evr123, Yay! Did I ever tell you that my best friend likes horses?**

**Queen s of Randomeness 016, I like the gr8 thing. But it reminds me of sk8r boi. I have dark memories involving that song. **

**the sleep warrior, I write like the wind.**

**Ghostboy814, I'll have Vlad explain it to you. **

**DannysGhostWriter, I'm updating as I type. **

**So there it was. **

**Disclaimer: Me no owny. (I think I've put that more than once.) I don't even own the OC's because that would require a copyright, and those are expensive. **

**I hope this chapter isn't a totaldissapointment. It's kinda a filler like the crazylady, but not thesame. Kinda more boring and longer. I always called thatlady Mrs. White in my head. From Clue because we allknow she did it.**

**And I dare all of you to figure out where the concept for Danny realizing he's dead came from. Here's a hint: Fire and bats. **

**I havn't read that book in years. But I still remember it. **

* * *

He was on the ground. He knew that. But that seemed to be all he knew. His location was fuzzy as he tried to remember what he had been doing. What _had_ he been doing? He felt like he had been ripped apart and thrown away. It hurt to even move. He was surprised he could breathe.

But wait.

He couldn't.

He desperately tried to get his lungs moving again, but they just wouldn't. He tried to get up, but found it impossible. Panic swept through him.

He was going to die. He would run out of air and die. Then he found that he didn't have to breathe. He felt almost fine, except for the pain that engulfed his entire body. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind.

He was already dead.

The boy managed to sit up, wincing in pain. There was a gash running down his leg, and green blood poured out. Something told him that the leg had already been injured before, but he didn't know why. Rain gently fell around him, running into his eyes. He could see that his hair was white. That was a strange color. He struggled to find his name. He wanted to know who he was. Then it came to him.

His name was Danny…

And he was dead.

* * *

Being dead was strange. It was a new concept to him. Danny looked around at where he was. It seemed to be a forest. He was sitting against a tree, trying to keep dry from the rain. He didn't realize why it mattered. He was dead. But it really didn't bother him. Being just a spirit was ok. Soon he was able to get up, by turning his legs into a spectral tail. Soon the pain went away. With that, he flew into a small town to have a look around. There were people there, real living people, and they didn't seem to notice him. He started taking glasses, and messing with their hair. They would look around nervously, but stare straight through him. Danny laughed. Some could hear him. 

As he made his journey through the town, something kept nagging at his mind.

How had he died? Who was he? But those things didn't seem really important to him. Danny was just having fun, pulling small pranks. Then he came to a place that the people going in called a library. He remembered those. They had a whole bunch of books inside, and you always had to be quiet. It was the perfect place to stir up trouble. He phased inside. There were a few people around, lazily reading. Danny snuck up behind one, and grabbed the book they were holding, slamming it shut. The person yelped with shock. The boy then placed the book on their head, and laughed. He didn't know why this was fun all of a sudden. He had a feeling that before, he rarely had any fun, but here he was now, acting like a little kid again. He then noticed that the librarian was giving him dark looks. Danny cocked his head in confusion. She was looking straight at him. Not at the person, at him. Could she see him?

"Stop it." She said quietly, but firmly. The person who had been the target of Danny's tricks smiled sheepishly and took the book off their head.

"I'm sorry. I've been up too long." And with that, they left. Danny laughed, but the librarian's gaze was still focused on him.

"You're scaring people away." She said. Danny stared in shock. So she _could_ see him.

"I'll talk to you later boy." And with that the woman got back to her duties.

* * *

Danny decided that he liked the library. It was fun trying to avoid the librarian. She always seemed to come so slow. Danny could've knocked over rows of books by the time she came. But soon the people began to leave. Every time he pulled a new prank, they shouted in shock and then left. He wished that some would stay around. These people were too jumpy. He needed to prank someone a little more collected. The librarian kept popping into his mind, but she could see him. That wasn't fun. Soon everyone was gone. The librarian began going around, turning off lights, and picking of misplaced books. Danny watched her. She seemed to be in her late thirties, with short brown hair, and thick square glasses. 

"Stop watching me." She said suddenly. "I hate it when spirits stare. They seem to think they can."

"Sorry." Danny apologized.

"At least you have manners." She sniffed. "But still, you've been giving the others trouble all day. Why do spirits like you feel the need to be so childish?"

The boy though for a moment, and then replied,

"It's fun. I don't remember ever having fun when I was alive."

"_I don't remember much at all." _

"Your suit looks kind of battered." She said. "Were you wearing that thingwhen you died?"

"I don't remember." The boy replied. "I don't remember dying at all."

"Well my name is Ms. Alex, and I'm afraid you will have to leave. I can't have a ghost in here. That would attract news crews, and tourists. We don't need that in this small town."

"I'm sorry. But this was the first place I came to. I didn't feel like going far." Then he remembered why, and the pain came back to him.

"Can spirits get hurt?" He asked.

"Well I'm sure that they can still feel pain from their former lives. It might linger on as a memory. Why?"

"My leg really hurts." Danny said.

"You don't have a legs."

Danny then turned his legs back to normal, showing the large gash, caked with green blood.

"That's nasty." Ms. Alex gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know." Danny said. "I woke up at the bottom of a tree, feeling like crap. I think I was running from something but…" Danny tried thinking really hard. He could see a pair of red eyes coming at him, and a sharp pain as something reached into his chest. But that was all he could remember.

"I think it caught me."

"Well I don't know how to treat a dead thing." Ms. Alex said. "I guess you could go to the bathroom, and clean it out. There's also a first aid kit in there. Maybe that will help."

"Thanks." Danny said, as he went off.

* * *

A while later he limped out. 

"If I walk like a normal person, can I stay?" He asked.

"Why do you like it here?" Ms. Alex asked. "Did you like to read?"

"I don't think I _can_ read." The boy replied. "I can only recognize a few letters here and there."

"I guess since no one can see you, you can stay here, but no more pranks." The librarian demanded.

"Sure. I can stop."

"And you help me out. I don't have much help around here. People are always complaining that nothing's on the shelves. One person can only do so much."

"Ok." Danny agreed, "What can I do now?"

"You can start cleaning out the basement. I've been meaning to make a children's center down there, but never got the chance. You can help me do that."

"Ok." And with that, the boy phased through the floor.

* * *

It was night time when Cassandra got back. She went into the gym, landing next to Vlad, the limp from of Danny's body in her hands. 

"I left his spirit just like you asked me to." She said to Vlad, who was still overshadowing Lawson. The man took the boy's body in his own hands.

"Good job not turning him into a zombie . We can't risk getting it damaged. Who knows what Daniel will do to get it back."

Then Icarus flew in.

"He's at the library a few towns from here. Doesn't remember much. He's acting foolishly."

"Most ghosts do at first." Vlad sneered. "It'll go away. Then he'll come back, but just to make sure, I think I'll send you and your brother to help it along a bit. Wait until he becomes friends with someone. Then take their soul. If that doesn't jog his memory nothing will."

"Don't you need us here, while you're at the castle?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes…I guess you're right. Icarus, you can go."

Cassandra snarled.

"Why him? I was the one who got into the school. I'm stronger than him!"

"Yes. That's why I need you here. We have to get everyone in the whole town under our control. The more mindless drones we have, the better our chances of keeping the ghost zone. It won't be safe until Daniel arrives. Then they'll leave us all alone." Vlad smiled evilly, turning to the boy's body. Then his eyes widened. The man lifted of Danny's arm and stared at it.

"Look at this." He said, pointing to the metal band. "Do you know what this is?"

Cassandra glared at it, but Icarus spoke up.

"That's Clockwork's band. I've seen him wear it."

"It's just a pretty trinket." Cassandra snarled. She then went to reach for it, but Vlad knocked her hand away.

"Don't touch it!" He snapped. "Daniel is the only one who can. It'll shock you."

"What's so special about this one boy?" The ghost demanded. Vlad glared at her for a moment and then went on.

"You all know that when we captured Clockwork he was weaker than usual. After interrogation, he revealed that he indeed had chosen an apprentice, but an unknowing one. That was all we could get out of him. His powers are still inaccessible to us."

"He was caught coming back from the real world." Icarus added. "He didn't have the band with him."

"He gave it to Daniel." Vlad sneered. "Maybe the Little Badger ishis new apprentice. That means that for a while now, Clockwork has been altering his genetic structure to fit the powers of a time ghost. Well…we aren't the only ones manipulating the boy. But this plays to our advantage." The man then chuckled softly. "Clockwork doesn't realize what he's done. He has doomed the very world he swore to protect, just by transferring his powers to another. He really should've chosen someone else."

"So the boy you've been after, the boy who defeated Pariah Dark, he's also the new time ghost?" Cassandra asked. "That seems to be over doing it just a bit."

"Just go into the town. Don't let anyone leave." Vlad ordered. Then he turned to Icarus. "Don't let him see you until the last second." He said. "If he sees you before it's time, I'll send your sister to take care of you."

Cassandra smiled wickedly, and flexed her claws.

"And I'd do it too." She smiled.

Icarus glared at her, but then flew through an open side door.

* * *

Danny placed another large box on the floor of the basement. 

"Is this the last one?" He asked.

"I think so." Ms. Alex replied, setting down he own box, that was considerably smaller. "That should be enough for tonight. That's really all you can do. You can't read so you can't put them out for me. I guess you could dust the shelves. Some kids are sensitive to that."

"Alright." Danny smiled. He took an old feather duster from a corner, and started. It was nearing midnight, but he didn't feel at all tired. Ms. Alex yawned, and opened one of the boxes. The boy glanced over at them, and spotted a book that had a young child, hugging an older woman. He had a feeling that he had someone like that once. A…A…He couldn't remember what it was called. Then he thought of it.

"Mom…" He whispered. Danny dropped the feather duster, and stared blindly at the book.

He had lost her.

Somehow, his own mother had been taken from him.

"Did you have one?" The librarian asked.

"Yes. Her name was Maddie." Danny said.

"That's a beautiful name." Ms. Alex commented, shutting the box once again. "Well I have to be going. We humans have to sleep." And with that, she walked up the stairs. The boy opened the box again, and took the book out. He then sat in an old overstuffed chair, covered in dust, and opened it up. He wished he could read the words. They just blurred, and made no sense. Why couldn't he read? He had the feeling that he could before. He sighed, and put the book down. Then the boy phased into the main library. He didn't feel like working anymore. Walking around, he spotted an upturned magazine rack. He was about to right it when there was a scream. Something inside the boy stirred, and he phased through the front doors. Danny could see Ms. Alex, in the grip of a strange creature. His claws were poised to sink into her chest.

"Icarus!" The boy shouted, without thinking. The ghost turned and his face fell. He quickly dropped the librarian and vanished. Danny ran to her side.

"Are you ok, Ms. Alex?" He asked, helping her up.

"I'll be fine." She gasped. "I just can't believe…" She took another deep breath. "He attacked me. Can you please take me inside?" She asked.

Danny nodded, and helped her over to the building's doors.

* * *

The boy led the librarian over to a chair near the upturned magazine rack. He then put it back the way it belonged. 

"Thank you." Ms. Alex shivered. "I didn't remember ghost attacks to be so frightening. Can you hand me one of the magazines? I have to read this off."

Danny bent down to pick one up. Before he gave it the librarian, he looked at the cover, and froze.

"What's wrong boy?" Ms. Alex asked.

"Vlad Masters." He said.

The librarian looked over at the cover herself. There it was, plain as day, a big picture of Vlad Masters, smiling and looking rich. It was a magazine from a while ago, and it was talking about how Vlad was kind to even the little people.

"I've read that before." She said. "All it talks about is how Vlad adopted a fourteen year old boy named…Danny." She paused and took the magazine from the ghost boy. She then flipped through the pages, until she came to the article. There were pictures of a pale boy, with brown hair tied up in the back. His smiled seemed to be forced in every picture. He didn't look very happy at all.

"That's me." Danny said. "But that's not how I usually looked."

Ms. Alex stared at him in awe. This was the missing Daniel Masters.

He was dead.

"You went missing after you got kidnapped by a ghost. Maybe that's how you died." She suggested.

"No." Danny said, shaking his head. "I that's not how. I remember…falling…and it was raining. I hit…something…and something was after me…something a lot like…Icarus."

How did he know that ghost's name?

"But Icarus was a ghost. He could've been the one that kidnapped you."

Danny shook his head again.

"I didn't get kidnapped. Actually I think _I_ was kidnapping…my own sister…She learned who I was. I wasn't Vlad's real son. He…he…just wanted me to…think that…"

The boy held his head. So many strange new thoughts were going through it. He could see Vlad, laying next to him on a hospital bed, laughing insanely. That laugh echoed through his mind, blocking out everything else.

"_Hello Little Badger." _A voice whispered. That name. Vlad had called him that. Over and over again. Why?

He wished that he could turn back time. He wished that he could go back to earlier that day, when he was pulling pranks and having fun again. Now he had an idea why he never had fun. He had no reason to.

"There's more to you than I though." Ms. Alex said. "I never realized that ghosts had problems like this. And I lived around them for most of my life."

"You did?" Danny asked.

"Yes. My childhood home was terribly haunted. Some were good, some were bad. Others were just there. There was one that hung around in my room. I called her Aunt May. My parents didn't always remember to check on me, and make sure I was ok. I can vaguely remember Aunt May, picking me up when I fell, and kissing my boo boos. My parents never did any of that. But everything changed when word got out about our haunted house. People came from all over, wanting to see inside. My parents decided to get rich by charging admission. And through all of this, they never saw them. But during this time, the entire atmosphere of the house changed. I was constantly anxious, just like the spirits. The bad ones started coming out more, and the good ones went into hiding. There was one in my room, who was like a shadow, that would pin me to my bed in the night. At first May would stop it, but soon she went away as well. I never liked to go home after school. There were always strange people around, and then the ghosts as well. Then the Guys in white came."

The librarian looked at the boy as he tensed up.

"I suppose you know who they are." She said. "It's good for you to fear them. If they were to find you here, they would either take you back with them for tests, or destroy you where you stand. Or float. Anyway, most of the people who came to our house couldn't see or feel the spirits. But one day, one did, and they were attacked. So they called the guys in white to have the malevolent spirit destroyed. But when they were alerted to the presence of more than one ghost in the home, they came to destroy them all. They came in with their gadgets and gizmos, poking around. I stayed in my room, hoping to protect Aunt May, but my parents made me leave. I remember looking up at my window, and seeing her face, one last time. I told my father, who looked up as well, but he said he couldn't see anything. But I knew she was there. Then she turned away, a look of fear on her face. At that moment I had to look away. I knew what was coming next." She stopped and tried to wipe stray tears from her eyes. Danny brought her a box of tissues.

"Thank you." Ms. Alex whispered, as she took the box in her hands and continued. "The house was never the same after that. The funny thing was, it seemed more alive when it was filled with the spirits of the dead, then when it was normal. All the activity that only I could feel, was gone. The house was dead. We moved soon after that. My parents were embarrassed."

The librarian then fell silent. Danny reached out to try and comfort her, but she pushed his hand away.

"You're ice cold boy." She snapped. "Why do ghosts have to be so cold?" She then looked at Danny's hurt expression.

"But I know that you're just cold on the outside. On the inside, it's like you're still human. It's like your heart still beats."

"I wish it did." The boy sighed.

* * *

Outside, Icarus looked through on of the windows. He should've followed through with taking the woman's soul. He shouldn't have stopped. But the ghost boy had seen him, and Vlad had told him to stay hidden until the last available second. Now Danny knew he was here, and knew his name. The ghost cursed under his breath. What now? He pressed his ear to the window to try and hear the conversation going on inside. After a while of listening, he smiled. 

She was afraid of the guys in white.

He had already botched the mission. He might as well as a little bit of his own touch to the whole thing. And a ransack of the town sounded like fun. His sister did it all the time, but he never had a chance to. Here was his chance.

Icarus was going to have some fun…

* * *

Icarus walked into the town, looking around. There were houses here and there, a gas station, a grocery store. 

It would be very easy to send the whole place into an uproar.

He walked over to a bench were two teenagers were hugging and kissing. Icarus flexed his claws, and smiled maliciously. In one swift movement, he plunged them into the chest of the male. He gave a groan and went limp. The girl pushed him back, and saw that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. She screamed and jumped away.

"Help!" She cried, not knowing what to do. The only thing she heard was the cruel laughter of Icarus. But she couldn't see anything.

"_I'd run if I were you. Tell all you want. No one's going to believe you." _He hissed. The girl screamed again, and ran. Icarus let out a shrieking howl of pleasure. Now he knew why his sister enjoyed doing this. It was fun to see the fear on peoples faces. He then turned to the window of a two story house.

What was in there?

He flew over to it, and phased inside. There was a little girl with blonde hair, trying to hide under her covers. Obviously she had heard him. And most likely she could see him. Over the years he had found that most children could. It was a skill that they lost in their trivial lives as they grew older. But this one was still young enough.

"Who are you?" She trembled.

"I am Icarus. Who are you?" He sneered, walking closer. The girl shrunk away.

"M-Molly." She stammered.

"Hello Molly." The ghost said in a voice dripping with poisonous honey. "Do you know what I am?"

She shook her head.

"I'm a ghost, little girl." He replied, reaching his hand forward to gently stroke her head. Molly's eyes grew wide at the sight of the large claws.

"My mom says that ghosts don't exist."

Icarus leaned down and hissed in her ear,

"Shows how much you know."

Then he laughed insanely.

"Mommy! There's someone in my room!" She screamed. Icarus just laughed harder. There was the pounding of feet outside, and then two people, obviously the girl's mother and father came in the door way, the male holding a bat. They looked around, but saw nothing.

"I could've sworn I heard someone laughing." Said the mom. "Check the closet Lloyd."

The man nodded, and walked over to the closet, opening the doors. He poked his head inside. Icarus smiled and went over to a bare wall. Then, using his claws, he slowly ran them down the painted surface.

"Lloyd." She breathed. "L-look."

He did and his jaw dropped.

"What's going on?" He gasped. "Get Molly out of here. It's like one of those horror films."

"_How can you fight something you can't see?"_ Icarus hissed, making the scratches deeper. Then he threw a disk at the window, shattering it. He then took the mother by the shoulders, none too gently. She yelped in pain.

"Lloyd!" She screamed. "Something's got me!"

The man could see tears in her night shirt.

"Whatever you are, leave them all alone!" He demanded.

The ghost laughed again, and threw the woman to the ground. He then grabbed Lloyd by the back of his shirt, and slammed him into a wall.

Icarus shrieked insanely, and then flew out the window.

Another place in chaos.

What else could he do?

He had to get more people out in the open. Going from house to house wasn't going to do. Then he spotted it.

A bale of hay, just ready to be set on fire. This was it. Icarus charged up an ecto blast, and fired. The dry hay immediately burst into flames.

Green flames.

He waited until there was the shriek of a siren. Large trucks were approaching in the distance. He flew up, and slashed their tires. The large vehicles had been going too fast, they couldn't stop, but they couldn't keep going either.

Icarus laughed again.

This was fun.

The people in their funny outfits got out, looking around. More ran ahead to try and get people out of their houses. The need to take more souls grew inside him, and the ghost flew forward, plunging his claws into a fireman's chest. His partners stared at him as he fell. Icarus attacked another one, and another one. Then he laughed cruelly. This was fun!

* * *

The library was a ways away from the main town. The area where the fire burned. The most that could be heard was the howl from the sirens, but nothing more. 

Ms. Alex was asleep.

Danny was in the basement.

He didn't know what the sirens meant…

* * *


	4. Refusing to leave

**Spy Guy: Wow...It's amazing how, during Summmer, it takes me longer to update. And the sad thing is, all i've been going, is sitting at the computer watching Homstarrunner. **

**"Cool Tapes!" **

**Yeah...So here's the next chapter. **

**DP fan, I'm continuing. **

**Ghostboy814, thanks**

**DannysGhostWriter, Why thank you. For some reason people like my filler chapters. Like the one with the crazy lady and the stew...Yes...stew. You have good stories too. Sometimes you just have to write something funny. And if you like Pokemon you should read the Rukario stories by Ivyswordthorn...or something like that. Cheese is hilarious...but she hasn't updated in a while. And I throw a rasberry muffin at you, because rasberries are crunchy! **

**The Sleep Warrior, You said SQUEE! OMG! Have you ever heard of the phrase, "You popped an American icon!" Involving the Pilsberry dough boy? If you havn't, just ignore me. And this story is just starting to confuse me. I hope I can keep it straight. (In the organizing way.) **

**Jessica01, thanks**

**Xelena, this whole thing is hectic. I'm having issues keeping everything straight!**

**Kirstyn. T, Here's the update. i'm still in Michigan. There's still woodchucks. Did you know that woodchucks are the same as ground hogs. I didn't, and I find that facinating **

**S2Teennovelist, Leptops are highly over rated. Trust me. We used to have one, and it was dead it a week. An doyu are very brave for going on the internet in the middle of the night. I've thoight about it, but I never have actually done. And I think without stress, everyone's innocent. But everyone has stress, so that means no one's innocent? I'm really spacy today. And yes. Vlad's a one trick pony. ANd think about it. If Danny did nothing,could he get into any trouble. Good thinking on Clockworks's part. I think...I need to go geta cookie...one moment...ahhh...cookie. now i'm typing with one hand and eating a cookie with the other...and I love librarians. they are such loving people (usually)**

**Phantom of a Rose, Yes three times. I likewriting aboutit. And here are greeetings from Michigan, **

**"Whereis the Summer!" **

**Stormrider7, the store was out of mango's. And yes. i rather liked the mashed potatoes too. **

**AnimeMew, Well, Cassandra is a very old OC from a story that will never see the light of day, due to its referances to Little badger. It was s good story though. The monster thing? Originally Cassandra was mocked by her peers when she was alive, thus developing a sore spot. I have no idea why the snap it's still in this story. It could be that she just needed a weakness because she's too darn powerful. ANd Why do they hate each other? Well if you havn't noticed, Icarus seems smarter than his sister. ANd my own brother is smarter than me. Little smart people like to flaunt it and that gets annoying. Sometimes I feel like ripping my brother apart too. And I have no idea where this is going. I'm kinda just riding the wave. **

**Queen S od Randomness 016, Thanks for that.

* * *

Dislaimer: I'm loopy! I'm loopy! I'm loopy loopy loopy! Ummm...What was I doing? Oh yeah!**

I do know own Danny phantom or ABC books of any shape size or sort. There! I said it! MWahahahahaha!

* * *

It was morning when Ms. Alex had realized that she had never gone home.

"Danny?" She called. "Where are you?"

The boy phased up through the floor.

"I'm right here, Ms. Alex." He said. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were still here. I wasn't sure if you'd left to go somewhere else."

"Where would I go?" He asked.

"Maybe Wisconsin." The librarian suggested. She noted the look of hate on the boy's face.

"Why would I want to go there?" He asked. He wasn't sure why, but just the word of Wisconsin made him want to blow something up.

"That's where Vlad Masters used to live." Ms. Alex said. "Maybe your home was there."

"I think it was closer than that." Danny said.

There was a pause,

"I heard a siren last night." The boy said. "What does a siren mean?" He asked.

"I means a lot of things." Ms. Alex replied slowly. "I hope nothing really bad happened." Then she turned to her watch.

"Goodness gracious, it's time to open. She was about to get up, but Danny stopped her.

"I'll get it." He said. Then he floated over to the window, and turned the sign to open. Then he unlocked the door. Almost immediately a whole group of people came in. Danny hoped they hadn't seen the sign supposedly turn by itself. He stood off to he side, watching the faces of all the people. They all looked like they had been crying. Ms. Alex got up from her chair.

"What's the matter?" She asked a man. That man just happened to be Lloyd. He was with his wife, and Molly.

"Half the town is burned down. We were attacked in our house, by something we couldn't see."

The librarian gave Danny a dark look.

"You were so lucky you were here." Sobbed his wife, Carol. "It was terrifying." She reached up and touched the cuts on her shoulders. "But Molly could see it."

Danny kept watching. He hadn't been out. Did Ms. Alex think it was him?

"Did he happen to have white hair?" She asked. Molly shook her head. Danny gave a sigh of relief.

"He had green hair." She said. "And he called himself Icarus."

"Really?" Ms. Alex frowned, turning to the boy. "He did all of this? Well he's not nice, is he?"

"No." Molly whispered. The librarian looked at the little girl sadly.

"Aren't ghosts scary?" She said. The girl nodded nervously.

"Why don't I take you down to the basement. There's going to be a new children's section down there. Why don't you help me?"

Molly smiled and looked to her mom.

"Can I?" She asked.

Carol nodded. The little girl took the librarian's hand and they began to walk away. Ms. Alex then nodded to Danny to follow. He did, slowly.

"Who's that boy following us?" Molly asked.

"I'll tell you when we get down there."

* * *

Soon they reached the basement. Mr. Alex turned on the lights and smiled. Molly grinned. Danny then came in. 

"You've been busy." The librarian said to him. All the shelves were dusted, and the books had been taken out on the boxes, but just placed on the shelves willy nilly, for Danny couldn't tell one from another.

"I got bored." The boy smiled.

"Who is he?" Molly asked.

"This is my friend, Danny." Ms. Alex smiled. "He helped put this all together."

"Hi." Danny said.

"Do you know what Danny is?" The librarian asked.

"A boy?" The girl suggested.

"He was."

Molly paused for a moment and then gasped.

"A ghost!" She shouted. Then she burst into tears.

"Molly. Molly." Danny said, trying to soothe her. "I'm not like Icarus. I'm nice."

"You're cold!" She cried.

Danny backed away.

"Molly. I grew up around ghosts my whole life. There were bad ones, and good ones. I've been attacked by them as well. But you have to keep Danny a secret."

"But what if he attacks me?" She asked. The boy sighed.

"Please trust me Molly." He begged. "I just want people to accept me."

"Icarus attacked me too." Ms. Alex smiled. "But Danny saved me. Now he helps me out."

"Yeah." Danny said, patting Molly on the back. She shrunk away. The boy sighed.

"Why don't you read Danny a story?" The librarian suggested. "He can't seem to remember how to do that himself. And if you haven't noticed, there's no order to anything in here."

Molly laughed a little. Danny smiled.

"You can't read?" She asked. The boy shook his head.

"I think I could once."

"Do you know your ABC's?" Molly asked. Danny paused.

"I know a few letters, but not many."

Ms. Alex then pulled an ABC book from the shelf, and handed it to the girl. Danny walked over to the overstuffed chair and sat down. Molly paused, and soon sat on his lap.

"Do you want me to get a blanket?" The boy asked. "I know I'm not warm."

The girl shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said. Then she opened the book to the first letter. It was A.

"Do you know this one?" Molly asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. That's an A." He smiled. Then he looked at the picture. It was of a man in a space suit.

"What's the picture?" The boy asked.

"That's an astronaut." Molly replied. Danny smiled.

"I wanted to be one of those. I was always fascinated by outer space."

Ms. Alex's grin faded. Here was this boy, in his early teens, who had had hopes and dreams and ambitions. But all those dreams had been shattered. And he didn't even seem to mind.

"So if astronaut starts with A, why does the beginning of astronaut sound like 'ah' instead of A?"

The librarian began to laugh at the boys logic.

"You can't try to think too much into it Danny. You're too smart to learn something like this."

The boy frowned.

"I guess I just don't get it."

"Molly?" Called Lloyd.

Danny stiffened.

"Molly, we need you to come back up stairs."

The boy gently lifted the girl off his lap and stood up.

"Can my parents meet you?" She asked.

"They can't see me." He replied. "Only you and Ms. Alex can."

"Now don't tell anyone about Danny, do you hear?" the librarian demanded. Molly nodded and ran up the stairs.

"I should be getting up too." Ms. Alex said. And with that, Danny was left all alone…

* * *

Icarus hid in the forest. He was trembling in fear. What had he done? He had destroyed the whole town. And now Vlad was going to send Cassandra to get him. To kill him. 

And she would do it too. Then he spotted a car driving down a nearby road. There was something about it that scared him. Something strange. Then he spotted a sign on the side.

Psychic.

They had called in a Psychic?

This was getting dangerous.

Icarus didn't know what he should do. He couldn't go back into the town. But he couldn't face Vlad either.

* * *

All the people left the library to meet the famous psychic, Gloria Lianer. Her hair was red and wild. Her eyes bright and blue. Ms. Alex stared in worry. What about Danny? 

"I received your urgent call." Gloria said. "This place in is ruins. Has anything like this happened before?"

The people all shook their heads.

"I felt something out in the woods. But I was going too fast in my car." She smiled. "Can someone take me around?"

"I can." Lloyd said. The group followed the two through the nearly burned town. She would pause every once and a while, but then move on.

"I'm not feeling anything." Gloria said after a few hours. "Is there anyplace we haven't been yet?"

"The library." Said someone.

"Ah. A library. That's a good place for them to hide." The woman then began to walk up the stone steps. Ms. Alex wanted to stop her, but causing a scene would only doom Danny further. So she just followed the crowd. When they all got inside, the librarian spotted the boy sitting in a chair looking through a magazine. She saw him stiffen up as Gloria entered.

"_Get down." _Ms. Alex mouthed to him. Danny dropped the magazine, and phased through the floor. Gloria snapped her head in that direction.

"There's something here." She whispered. "It was just sitting in that chair." She then walked over to where Danny had been just moments before, and picked up the magazine. Ms. Alex saw that it was the one with Vlad on the cover. Gloria flipped through the pages and tossed it aside.

"He seems to be relatively young, and not at all malevolent, but…you never can tell with ghosts. Ms. Alex?" She asked, turning to the librarian. "Have you encountered anything strange here?"

"No. It's just me and my assistant." The woman replied. But then she regretted it immediately. To everyone, she didn't have an assistant. Her assistant was Danny. But fortunately no one noticed.

"It's in the basement." Gloria said. She then headed for the stairs.

"I'm doing a project down there." The librarian protested. "You shouldn't go in."

"The safety of this town depends on it." Gloria spat. "I'm going in." She walked down into the basement, with the crowd following her. Ms. Alex spotted Danny first. He was sitting in the overstuffed chair, looking through the ABC book. When he spotted the psychic, he froze and dropped it.

"He's right there." Gloria said, pointing at the boy. No one else seemed to be able to see him.

"There's nothing there." Ms. Alex huffed. "Let's just go upstairs."

"No. He's there. He seems too small to cause any trouble. But like I said, you never can tell with ghosts. Where's the girl that could see them?" She asked. Lloyd brought Molly over.

"Is this the one that attacked you?" Gloria asked. Molly shook her head.

"No. That's Danny." Then she remembered that she wasn't supposed to tell, and covered her mouth.

"So you've met this Danny before." The psychic smiled. "And what were you doing?"

Molly forgot herself again, and replied.

"I was reading him that ABC book. He can't read."

Ms. Alex was becoming very nervous. She should've known, the little girl couldn't hold her tongue.

"When was this Molly?" Lloyd asked.

"Today." The girl replied.

Lloyd gave Ms. Alex a dark look.

"Were you there? Can you see him?"

"Yes." The librarian replied. "I can see him, and I can assure you that it was not him that attacked last night, so you should just leave."

"I think that _he_ should leave." Gloria said. "Will you leave boy?"

Some people heard a faint chuckle. Then there was silence and…

"He says that he's not going to Wisconsin." The psychic translated, confused. Ms. Alex laughed slightly.

"He hates that place. And he's not going to leave. He doesn't have to leave."

"Yes he does." Gloria said firmly. "All ghosts belong in the ghost zone. Come on boy."

"My name's Danny." He growled.

"Well then, Danny. You're going home."

"I'm wanted there." The boy snarled.

"He says he's wanted in the ghost zone." Gloria gasped.

"For what Danny?" Ms. Alex asked.

"Trying to save my parents anniversary present." The boy replied. "Walker's a jerk."

"You're still going." Gloria demanded.

Danny shook his head. He wanted to run away, but something kept on stopping him. He knew it was Gloria. The only way he was going to get out, was to head into the ghost zone.

"I'm not supposed to go in the ghost zone." Danny said. "Someone told me not to. I think it was really important."

Just then there was a horrible screeching as a pair of clawed hands scratched at the concrete wall.

"He's here." Molly whimpered, hiding against her dad's leg. Icarus laughed as he advanced on the crowd.

"Oh yes I am little girl." He hissed. "I figured that I was already going to be dead. Might as well go for broke. So I came here, to give Danny a little more information that he needs to know. One: You're not really dead kid."

"Sure I am." Danny said. "I'm a ghost."

"Really you're just a spirit. But a strong one. Vlad has your body in the ghost zone. He'll give it back to you, if you agree to his terms. Then your friends will be freed and their lives will go back to normal." Icarus sneered.

"You could have your life back Danny." Ms. Alex said. "I'm sure you'll be able to come and visit here."

Icarus laughed cruelly.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you?" He asked. "Most likely you'll never see Danny ever again, until it's too late. He has a dark side to him, and Vlad intends on bringing it out any means necessary."

"Go." Danny told the others. Gloria nodded, and they began heading upwards.

Cassandra then appeared at the top of the stairs, a wicked grin on her face. Gloria gasped.

"You…" She whispered. "I've seen you before, but I don't know where."

"Neither do I." The ghost shrieked right before she ripped out the psychic's soul. Most of the people only saw Gloria fall backwards and roll down the stairs. They screamed and backed away. Molly started crying, and she ran to her father. Cassandra stepped forward and the people, feeling a strange coldness, stepped back.

"They are afraid of what they cannot see. Good for them." She hissed.

Danny stood rooted to the spot. He knew her. He knew what happened. She had taken the souls of everyone in the school. She had taken Tucker's. Sam's. Jazz's. And she never looked back. And Vlad had been there. He had been hiding.

"Do you know why you can't read?" Cassandra asked.

"No." Danny spat.

"It's because Vlad didn't want you to" She cackled. "He still has a hold over you whether you like it or not. The cure still runs through your veins, and as long as it does, you will never be free."

The boy growled. He remembered the cure. The horrible burning pain that coursed through his body. The strange numbness that followed. The slowed reactions right afterward. And the dreamless nights. It was slowly wearing off, but he could remember the clouded look in his eyes that still lingered. Vlad had used high doses of the cure to turn him into his own personal pet. Danny had fought back, but now, it seemed that the cure could do so much more. As the boy stood there, Icarus had snuck up of Ms. Alex, and grabbed her shoulder with one hand, and placed the other over her throat.

"Danny!" She squeaked, as the claws flashed before her eyes.

"Don't hurt her!" He shouted.

"Why not boy?" Icarus hissed. Danny growled and charged up and ecto blast but before he could fire, The ghost ripped the librarians soul from her body, and held it in his hand. Danny charged the blast down and stared at the limp form of Ms. Alex…the only one who had really stood up for him and protected him. Her soul was being held in the claws of the enemy. As he stood there he could see flashes of another instance just like this.

His mother.

Icarus had stolen the soul of his mother.

And just as he had he had before, Danny shouted out in vain, but the ghost let go of the white wisp, and it disappeared.

"You want it?" Icarus asked. "It's in the ghost zone. If you agree to Vlad's terms, she, and all your friends, will be returned to their bodies, but if you don't, we'll just find you somewhere else, and do this all over again. Can you bear for that to happen?"

Cassandra and her brother laughed. Danny looked around, and saw the tearstained face of poor little Molly. She had seen all this happen, because of him. He couldn't even think of going somewhere else and causing such pain to another child. And then there was Ms. Alex. He owned it to her to save her. And all his friends too. He began nervously rubbing his wrist and realized that for the first time, it hurt.

"I'll go with you." His whispered.

The two laughed harder and beckoned for him to come closer. He sighed and did so. Then Cassandra backhanded him hard straight across the cheek. It took the boy by surprise, and he was knocked over. He grunted as his head made contact with the cold concrete floor. The last thing he cold hear was Molly crying out,

"She just hit him Daddy!" Followed by her crazed sobs.

* * *


	5. Fear and a author note

**Spy guy: Hiya. Ummm...how do I say this...**

**ummm...**

**I have been stricken by a horrible case of writer's block with this story. But, I'm not going to give up! I have standards and really loyal fans out there, that I cannot dissapoint! So...I am asking all of you...**

**HELP ME PICK WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! **

**I have written a few ideas but...not sure wich ones to pick. **

**That's where you come in. **

**You guys gonna help? I promise it will be updated in a few days after this post if I get a clear answer. **

**New suggetions are greatly welcomed. (i put great emphasis on the word GREATLY, becuase I'm not too happy with my own.) **

**I want to stay with the Freedom's curse theme and it's not easy. **

**So...**

**Here's what's set in stone...**

**Page break? Where are you? Why aren't you working? Oh well. Time to get retro.**

**Retro!**

**I don't own this. There. Retro time again!**

**Retro!**

When he came to, Danny was leaning against a wall. He felt a cold sensation shoot up his spine. His breath appeared before his face. He looked around and saw that he was in what looked like an old throne room. The boy saw that a limp body sat on the throne. After a little while, he realized that it was his.

His body was sitting there.

He felt a nagging pain in his cheek, and reached a hand up to feel it. When he looked at his white glove again, he saw that it was covered in green blood.

"Poor Little Badger." Said a sinister smooth voice. Danny whipped his head, to see a caped ghost dressed in white, with a blue face, a spectral tail, and red eyes. He knew who it was immediately.

It was Vlad.

"I see Cassandra got a little violent." The man said staring at the boy's cheek. "That's what you get for working with these soul snatchers. They have awful tempers. No self control at all. If they want to, they do. I never though Icarus the hot headed sort, but after his little rampage, I can see that he is not an exception."

"I'm here." Danny said. "Now let my friends go."

"Not yet. Don't you want to hear my terms first?" Vlad asked. Danny could see that he was toying with him. The boy glared at the man, but he continued anyway.

"I'll let you have your body back, and free your friends, if you agree to listen to everything I say. To a T."

"I agree, now let them go."

"Take your body back, and we'll talk some more." Vlad sneered. Danny looked at the limp form on the throne. He slowly walked over to it, being very cautious. Soon the boy was standing in front of his own body, not sure of this was really what he wanted to do. But then he took a deep breath, and plunged in.

**Retro line**

It was like falling into a suit made just for him. It fit, and it felt so right. The heavy weight of living limbs returned to him, and a heart beat beside his chest. He was alive again. Danny opened his now blue eyes and stared at Vlad. He tried to get up, but he stumbled under the new weight of his own body. It didn't help that his leg didn't move right. As she stood there, Danny had a slow stream of memories that came back to him. Then it seemed as if the whole thing came to a close, and now he remembered everything once again, and his hatred for Vlad burned even greater.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Danny spat, the edge to his voice returning.

"Yes, but I wanted to talk to the full you. Your spirit is just too…oh…incomplete. I wouldn't be able to get the right results from you, but now…you'll find your mind is right back to the way it was. Do you still feel like blowing something up?" He asked his sinister smile growing.

Danny remembered how he had felt in the sound booth. The feeling of helplessness. He had so wanted to let go, and watch what his powers could do. And he almost had. He growled at the man before him.

"Temper Daniel." Vlad scolded.

"Icarus said that you wanted to bring out the dark side in me." The boy spat. "I'm not going to let you do that. Why don't you leave me alone?"

Vlad chuckled evilly.

"Because Little Badger, you are the only one who can understand how I feel. A freak created by a bumbling idiot who, all these years, has only held you back. We are what we are because of one person and someday you will realize that."

"No I won't." The boy growled. "He's my dad."

"Well…we'll have a while to change your mind." The man sneered. Danny glared at him.

"Nothing could ever change my mind. You took away a year of my life! I would never listen to anything you said! Ever!"

"Would you like to see your friends?" Vlad asked. He then noted the look of longing in the boy's eyes, that appeared just a second, before being hidden by anger.

"What? Those zombies?" Danny spat. "They're not my friends! They're your pets!"

Vlad then erupted into insane laugher.

"They'll be the only friends you have when I get done with you!" He shrieked. The boy growled, and went ghost, an ecto blast charging up in his hand.

"Let them go!" He demanded. "Or I'll-I'll kill you!"

The man just laughed some more.

"Go ahead boy. I dare you to kill me. I bet that you can't."

Danny raised his arm, and aimed it at the man who stood before him, but something inside him…it just couldn't do it. It couldn't kill Vlad. He tried with all his might, but the blast never fired. He growled with frustration.

"Why can't I hurt you!" He cried.

"Because Little Badger, as I know Cassandra told you, the full affects of the cure have not worn off. I still have control over you, and I intend to use it to my advantage. Now put your arm down and we'll talk."

Danny found his arm lowering against his will. It came to a rest at his side, and refused to move again.

"I don't want to talk to you." The boy snarled.

"But don't you want to know why Clockwork didn't want you in the ghost zone?" Vlad taunted.

Danny stood there, looking dumb. He was torn in two. A part of him wanted to blow Vlad to pieces, the other wanted to know more. Finally, the latter part won.

"I'll listen." He said quietly. Vlad sneered.

"That's a good Little Badger." He noted the boy's eyes flash red for a moment. Things were coming along nicely.

"Clockwork didn't want you in the ghost zone, because of me. Even before I found you in the Rockies, I have been slowly gaining favor in the ghost zone. I raised an army, with the help of Cassandra and Icarus, and made base here. We grew stronger by the day. My hired hands helping me gain even more following throughout this place. Skulker, Walker, Spectra, and some others you haven't even met. Still, some brave ghosts refused to let me take over. If I could just have everyone under my control here, taking over the real world would be so easy. But as the days went by, less and less supported me. That's when I found you in the Rockies. You were weak, and needed much training. I put this place under the watch of the Fright Night and returned to my normal life for a while. However, progress was slow, and I was beginning to doubt your abilities. Then you broke free of my power, and crippled me. That was when I knew…you Daniel. If I could find a way to bring that power out into the open, then I would be able to rule the ghost zone with an iron fist…and then the world."

"But you never figured out how to do that did you?" Danny sneered, but it soon faded when Vlad returned the look.

"Oh Little Badger. I did. I have figured out that your fears are the strongest ways to bring out your power. And to control you. In the Rockies, you were afraid to lose your friends, and so acted in your anger. In the sound booth you were afraid of me and what you were becoming."

Danny stared at the man in disbelief.

"How do you know about that?" He asked.

"Daniel. I have eyes everywhere." Vlad smiled wickedly. "I know of your fears, and if I can only make you lose yourself in them, then I will have you. Forever."

"Let my friends and family go." The boy snarled. "Wasn't that part of the deal? I come and you free them? I've come now. Let them go."

"Afraid now Danny? Afraid that I won't keep my word?"

"Just let them go Vlad!" Danny demanded. His hands glowed green.

"Fine Little Badger." The man smiled. "Cassandra!"

The ghost ran in, looking annoyed. Danny noticed that she was wiping green blood off her claws and onto her cloak.

"What?" She snapped, inspecting her claws. "I'm not done yet."

"I'm sure it can wait." The man replied. "Daniel has fulfilled his part of the bargain. Now it's time for us to fulfill ours."

"And what would that be?" The ghost asked, glaring at the boy.

"You have to let them go."

Cassandra's face fell.

"All of them?" She asked.

"No." Vlad sneered. "Just the ones from the past few days. Return their bodies to the real world, and release their spirits. They'll find their own way."

"Fine." The ghost hissed, as she stalked off.

"What was she doing?" Danny asked, staring at the blood on her cloak.

"Punishing one naughty ghost named Icarus." Vlad replied. Danny gasped.

"Oh don't be surprised. Cassandra is one ghost who has been lost to her fears…just as you shall soon be. She has managed to convince herself, that if she steals as many souls as possible, no one can call her a monster, due to the fact that she turns them into zombies. It makes no sense to us, but to her, it's the smartest thing she's ever thought of. See how powerful fear can be?"

Danny didn't like where this was going.

"Have you ever watched the Twilight Zone boy?" Vlad asked. Danny stared at him in surprise.

"Yes." The boy replied.

"Have you ever seen, Monsters are due on Maple Street?"

Danny nodded. He remembered that one. It had been years since he saw it, but now it played clear through his mind. Maple Street was a normal place until the power went out, with no explanation. Then as night came paranoia set in, and once good neighbors attacked one another.

"It was fear that destroyed them Daniel. Fear that ruined them. And it is fear that will be your downfall as well."

"Stop." Danny whispered.

"What are you afraid of Little Badger?" Vlad mocked. "Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of what happened the past year? Are you afraid of the band on your wrist? Are you afraid that you've let Clockwork down?"

"Stop." Danny said, firmer this time.

"Are you afraid for your friends? Are you afraid that you're losing control? Are you afraid of your powers? Are you afraid of your future?"

"Stop!" The boy shouted. His hands glowed green, and his eyes blazed red.

"Is that it Little Badger?" Vlad smiled. "You're afraid of your future. You're afraid of what you're becoming."

"Shut up!" Danny then fired an ecto blast at the man who stood before him. He created a shield and sent it right back at the boy.

"And what about your parents! If they were ever to find about your secret…. How do you think they would accept you? You are, to their knowledge, the only ghost hybrid in existence. From their point of view, you are a scientific marvel. They wouldn't even care that you were their son. So many tests would be run on you, you'd loose count. You'd be locked up in their lab for the rest of your life, never doing anything, but what they wanted you to do. Eventually you'd just want to die, but even when you did, you'd still be a ghost forever, and so there would never be any way for you to escape this."

Danny couldn't help but feel a cold fear course through him. It did not go unnoticed.

"All this time Little Badger." He laughed insanely. "I've tried to get you by using bribes, sweet talk, trickery, blackmail, and the one thing that actually works, is nothing other than what has been growing inside you all along. Your fears Daniel."

"Shut up!" Danny shouted, as he braced himself for a ghostly wail. It fired, pinning Vlad against the wall, but only for a few seconds.

"You're weak Little Badger." Vlad spat. "You can't do anything. But that…will soon change…"

The last thing Danny saw was a great flash…right before he blacked out…

**Retro line**

**Spy Guy: Ok. That's out of the way. I have a few senarios that can happen next.**

**Senario #1**

**Vlad returns Danny to Amity Park, but not after attaching a mysterious chip to his neck. Jazz discovers it, and becomes determined to tell their parents about it. Danny becomes angry and hurts her, then he runs away, but is found by the poliece when his powers go out of control. Vlad finds him and takes the confused Danny back to his mansion, where Danny realizes that he can't run, and he can't go home, so he decides to stay with Vlad, who is being nice for some reason. Dnany gets angry again, and knocks a mysterious music box off the shelf. He then has a strange flashback, from what Vlad thinks is a former life. Clockwork then tells Danny that he has to find the ten remaining artifafcts of his past lives in order to activate his time powers, and prevent the last year from happening. Along the way he gets help from Ms. Alex, and Sam, along with Tucker as their tech dude, as they search the world to prevent Danny's grim fufture. But Vlad has the music box, and is hot on their tails...**

**Senario #2**

**Vlad takes Danny captive, but Icarus, who seems to have gone insane, breaks the boy out, only to try and kill him. Danny runs to Ms. Alex at the library, where he and Molly have a heartfelt reunion, but Gloria doesn't believe that the boy is completly human. She calls the guys in white, who capture Danny, and discover his secret. Now the whole world knows. Danny has no choice but to go with Vlad and help him to change the future, to the benefit of both of them...**

**Senario#3**

**A while passes, and Maddie and Jack are beggining to lose hope that Danny will ever be found again. But they are soon distracted when none other than Danny Phantom, now calling himself the ghost king, attacks with a ghostly army, Vlad at his side. Sam, Tucker,and Jazz have to try to figure out what happened to their friend, before the ghosts take ober the entire world...**

**Retroadelic**

**Spy guy: So there you have it. Three different senarios. And now it is up to you...Choose...or face the rage of...ocean spray cranberry drink...and all of its concentrated goodness! Beware! **


	6. Run to you

**Spy guy: Hello there. The lines still aren't working. Heh...well...**

**Senario is spelled with a C. Who knew. So I guess it would be Cenario. Ha! Ummm...no...**

**You guys can tell I'm stalling right? **

**If you can't well then...**

**That Ocean Spray is coming to get you. Heh...Heh...ummm...yeah...**

**Well...**

**I started responding to people, but...there were a lot, and I was running out of time, and I thought that you guys would rather have a new chapter, se here it is. It was a basically a congloberation of a bunch of previously discarded scenes that never happened, and now are. **

**I know most of you like scenario one, and I did too, but Ghostboy814 brought up a good point...it din't fit really well...**

**But there's always hope**

**So the chapter begins like two. I know a lot of you wanted Ms. Alex and Molly to come back. Well they did. **

**I'm thinking about ending it like three, because I've written something like that before. But I'll end this chapter so you guys can dissagree, and I can change it. I can do either one...**

**And I have an idea for the next story, wich I promise will be the last one...**

**How can I thanks...all of you enough? There were a lot more of you than I thought! You should've seen me as I like saw that I had like, 70 E-mails! Granted some of them were spam, but for once, most of them were reviews! And someone told me where to find the coconuts in Kingdom hearts! Yay! Now I keep dying...oh well...**

**I have to get off soon, so...here it is! (Crosses fingers. Hopes it goes well...)**

**Why won't the lines work! **

**Retro!**

Icarus slowly opened his eyes. He dug his claws into the stone ground below him, and bared his teeth. The blue cloak he wore, hung in shreds around him, plastered to his body with green blood from open wounds. He staggered to his feet, unable to fly. Hate burned inside of him…and a plan for revenge brewed…Revenge against his sister…

Revenge against Vlad.

But how?

In the distance, he could hear the cries of the boy. Danny…Vlad needed him to fight off the other ghosts in the ghost zone…so he could become king.

Icarus's green eyes turned into slits, as his mouth twisted into a sinister smile.

He could let the boy out. What better way, then to take away what Vlad wanted the most. Surely the boy would want that. The ghost turned his gaze towards the door. He wasn't strong enough to get out now, but when he could…Vlad would pay…

**Retro line**

Ms. Alex could slowly feel the world returning around her. Could feel the cold floor beneath her and crawled to her feet.

"Oh Ms. Alex, thank gosh." Said a voice. The librarian looked over and saw Lloyd standing next to the group of others.

"We thought that thing killed you." Carol sobbed.

Ms. Alex could see that they were still in the basement. A little ways off, Molly was sitting in the overstuffed chair, holding the ABC book.

"What happened?" The librarian asked, pointing in the girl's direction.

"It has something to do with that Danny fellow." Lloyd sighed. "Molly said that someone hit him, and then she got really upset."

"Danny?" Ms. Alex called. "Where are you?"

"He can't hear you…" Molly whispered. "They took him away."

"Who took him away, Molly?" The librarian asked.

"The bad ghosts." She shivered. "They said he could get you, and all his friends back if he went with them…Then the lady ghost hit him…" Molly held the book close to her.

"Look at our daughter." Carol sobbed. "Look at what those stupid ghosts have done to her!"

Gloria had been steadily waking up through the whole conversation.

"We could call the guys in white." She said holding a hand to her head. "They could exterminate all three of them and that would be the end of it."

Ms. Alex's eyes blazed.

"Don't you dare call them! I will not have those pompous government pets running around here!"

"Why are you protecting a stupid ghost!" Gloria snapped, getting to her feet. "All they do is run around, killing what ever they see! They are violent spirits that do not belong in our world anymore!"

"There are some who are not like that!" The librarian protested. "There are ones that are kind and gentle like Danny. I bet he wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Gloria narrowed her eyes.

"Have you ever had someone you love, hurt by a ghost?" She hissed.

"No…" Ms. Alex replied, glaring at the psychic.

"I grew up in a small town, Ms. Alex. A small town that was one night, ransacked just like this one. No one could see the ghost but me. I was much younger than Molly. The ghost got my parents. I barely remember what happened. But I am pretty sure that that ghost was the one that appeared at the top of the stair case. I knew she looked familiar."

Ms. Alex stared at the psychic for a moment.

"You're on a quest for revenge?" She asked. "Is that what this is all about?"

Gloria nodded.

"Yeah? So?" She snapped.

"You didn't even listen to Danny's story. He said that he wasn't supposed to go into the ghost zone. There had to be a reason for it." Ms. Alex said.

"He was lying." The psychic huffed.

"He wasn't dead!" The librarian shouted. "You judged him before you let him talk! And now he has to live with some guy who he hates!"

"He wasn't dead?" Gloria gasped.

"No. Those ghosts separated his spirit and his body. And I think that they stole the spirits of all his friends as well. And if that was the ghost that attacked your town, they probably took your parents' too."

"You mean?" Gloria asked, her voice shaking.

"They're not dead ,Ms. Lianer. They've only been separated from their bodies."

"But the bodies disappeared after the ghost left. We never even got to bury them…" Gloria then began to cry softly.

"I was only a little girl…" She sobbed as she leaned against the concrete wall.

"Ghosts don't care, Gloria." Ms. Alex replied. "They just don't care."

**Retro Line**

It was late in the night, and Danny was shivering from the cold that had settled down upon the area. Vlad had forced him into a cell like room, and locked him inside. He wanted to curl up in a ball to keep warm, but a strange pain in his neck prevented him from doing so. He moaned as the door opened again. The boy turned his bleary eyes to where the dim light shone through. He couldn't make out who it was, but he saw that they had left a bowl and a plate. Danny's stomach rumbled and he tried to get up. He bared his teeth as the pain shot through him, but continued anyway. Soon he was on his feet, and limping his way over to the food. Danny sighed as he realized that it was only a stale piece of bread, and a bowl of water. He slowly sat down on the floor, cringing in pain. The boy ate the bread greedily, not having eaten in a while. Then he drank the water, not caring that it was dirty. He blanched when he was done. It was nasty stuff.

Danny glared at what he had been given. He remembered Vlad giving him only oatmeal, and sometimes eves less than that. The boy took the bowl in his hands, and threw it against the wall. It hit with a clatter. He wasn't going to do this all over again. Cure or no cure, he wasn't going to be Vlad's pet. But how was he supposed to get out? The boy sighed and slowly got to his feet, heading over to the bench again, where he tenderly sat down. After a while, Danny fell into a very uneasy sleep. His dreams were troubled by skeletal armies charging at his friends and family…and the worse part of it was…

He was standing on the sidelines…

…laughing…

**Retro Line**

It was a while later when Danny heard he door open again. He could tell that the figure was limping, and its breathing was raspy. The boy opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the green ones of Icarus. The boy tried to go ghost, but found himself too weak.

"Keep quiet." The ghosts hissed. As Danny began to wake up, he could see that the cloak around the ghost was reduced to shreds. Green blood covered his entire body, oozing from open wounds.

"I'm getting you out of here." He growled.

"Why?" Danny demanded, getting to his feet.

"Because I figure what do I have to lose? My sister is just going to use me as a scratching post until I'm dead, again. At least this way it'll get over sooner."

Danny was still wary of the ghost's sudden kindness, but he walked into the hall anyway.

"I'm not going to help you get back home, but I figure that you have a good chance of doing that by yourself." Icarus spat.

"Thanks." Danny smiled. He then tried to muster up all his strength to go ghost, and finally managed.

"Now let's make this look convincing." Icarus hissed. He then leapt at the Halfa, snarling, every former sign of weakens gone. Danny barely managed to dodge the sharp claws as he took to the air. The ghost laughed insanely and took another stab, this one raking across the boy's chest. Danny flew as fast as he could through the hall, Icarus's insane laughs following him. The boy was feeling very tried and his flight path was wavering. But he continued on, Icarus panting behind him the whole way.

"I'll just tell them you got out by yourself!" He shrieked. "And the only way I could stop you from leaving was to rip you apart. I'm sure they'll understand!"

"What about just letting me go?" Danny shouted as he flew.

"Ha!" Icarus laughed as he raked his claws across the stone wall. Danny figured the ghost had lied to him.

Danny didn't care. He just had to get out. As he was flying, he felt a pull sharp pain through his neck. The boy landed, and found that he was frozen in place. Icarus was still coming closer. Just then, Cassandra shot down the hallway, and slashed at her brother with her claws. The ghost yelped, but just lashed out with his own. There was the sound of clashing metal, and snarling, as the two siblings went at each other, tooth and claw. Danny struggled to move, as the fight came dangerously close to him.

"Did the Little Badger get out of his cage?" Said a smooth voice. Danny whipped his head to see Vlad, still in his ghost from, smiling evilly.

"I can see that we're going to have to take more drastic measures Daniel." The man sneered. "You're coming with me to my lab. And you know what's there."

Danny's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. Not again. He had been so close to being free again.

As the man approached him, Icarus tossed his sister against the wall, and turned his attention to Vlad. The ghost leapt forward, and slashed the front of the man's jacket. Vlad floated backwards, shocked by the attack.

"What are you doing Icarus?" He demanded as the green haired ghost stepped closer, an insane look on his face. Icarus didn't respond. He instead lashed out with his claws. They caught Vlad across the arm, sending him backwards into a stone wall. Danny found that he could move freely again, and took his chance. The boy flew into the air and down the hallways. He spotted a window and dodged through it. Vlad blasted Icarus into a wall, where he crumpled.

"Get the boy!" The man demanded. Cassandra stumbled to her feet, and flew after him. He looked back and saw the ghost steadily gaining. The boy was aware that he was slowing down. His whole body ached. He just wanted to stop. To rest.

Danny looked below him and saw a swirling green vortex. He figured it was a ghost portal to the real world.

The boy felt the white rings travel over his body as he went into a free fall.

**Retro Line**

When Danny woke up he saw that he was in the middle of some woods. Something about the place seemed familiar. He struggled to his feet and stared at it. Then it hit him.

That was the tree he was leaning against when he woke up after Cassandra took his body.

Cassandra!

Where was she? She had been chasing him right?

The boy looked around, and saw nothing. He was all alone in the woods.

"The portal must've taken me here." He said to himself. Then he thought of something..

Ms. Alex.

He slowly got to his feet and limped off.

She was nearby. He had to see if she was all right. And Molly too. Hopefully that psychic had left.

**Retro Line**

It was later, and all of the people from the town were settled in the reading area of the library. Gloria lay asleep in the chair near the magazine rack. Ms. Alex sat behind her desk, reading by the light of a small lamp. It was sometime, deep in the night, that there was a desperate knocking at the door. The librarian woke with a start.

"We must've left someone out there!" Lloyd shouted as he got to his feet, leaving his wife and daughter behind. Molly was still holding the ABC book.

Lloyd reached out and unlocked the door, pulling it in, letting in a teenage boy with black hair and clouded blue eyes limp inside. Ms Alex gasped at the boy's state.

"Hi." He whispered as Lloyd helped him stay balanced.

"You poor boy." Ms. Alex cried, as she walked up to him.

"I bet that it was that ghost that got him." Said a woman. "Look at his shirt. I bet that claws did that."

"Yeah…" The boy whispered. "It was claws."

The man led him over to an open chair and sat him down.

"Do you need anything?" Lloyd asked. "Water? Something to eat?"

"No." The boy replied. "I'm fine." Then he smiled at the librarian.

"Hi Ms. Alex."

The woman named looked surprised.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"It's me. It's Danny." He smiled weakly. "I'm here."

The room gasped. Molly's eyes lit up.

"Danny!" She shouted. She tried to run to him, but her mother held her back.

"This was the boy in the basement?" Lloyd asked. "But I can see him. Someone wake Gloria."

"No, don't." Ms. Alex begged. "He's just a boy now, and he's in bad shape. We should help him."

"It's just not natural Ms. Alex." Lloyd said. "How can he be both?"

"He's not." She replied.

"Can I have a blanket?" Danny interrupted. "It's kinda cold."

"Sure." Ms. Alex said. She went over to an empty couch and took the throw from the back of it. When she walked up to give it to the boy, she spotted the cut across his chest.

"What happened.?" She gasped.

"The ghost that attacked the town did it…" The boy groaned. He began shivering slightly.

"It's ok now." Ms. Alex said soothingly. "I'll go get some bandages, and have you fixed up."

The librarian smiled, and walked away. The group sat in silence for a moment.

"Hi." Danny said nervously. "How is everybody?"

They all glared at him.

"Wake Gloria up while she's away." Lloyd said. A man leaned over and shook the woman awake.

"Wha…?" She asked groggily.

"The ghost is back, but he's not a ghost anymore." Lloyd said. "He's a living breathing boy."

The psychic looked at Danny, and her eyes widened.

"I thought the lady was lying." She gasped. "But I guess she was telling the truth. I can't believe it."

Danny cringed as Gloria came closer.

"You still don't seem like a full human. There's something about you."

The boy closed his eyes as the woman ran her hand over his good cheek.

"I can feel you." She then turned her attention to the metal clockwork band.

"You didn't have that before." She said. Then she looked at the manacle. "And you didn't have that one either." She began reaching out for the first one. Danny pulled his hand away.

"No." He said. "You'll get shocked."

"You're a very weird boy." Lloyd commented. At that moment Ms. Alex came out, a first aid kit in her hand.

"You get away from him!" She shouted at the psychic. "Leave the poor boy alone!"

Gloria backed up.

"He still doesn't seem all human."

"Of course he's all human." Ms. Alex snapped. "Everyone can see him, right?"

The others nodded. Danny looked away.

Gloria glared at the boy, but said nothing.

"Take your shirt off so I can put the bandage on."

"Let me do it." Danny said. "It's kinda nasty. Molly doesn't need to see it."

"Are you sure you can make it?" The librarian asked.

"Yeah." The boy said, cringing as he tried to get up. Ms. Alex helped him along to the bathroom where she handed him the kit and shut the door. She then walked back to the others.

"I've been thinking about your friend." Gloria said quietly. "And I believe I've heard of someone who is both a ghost and a human at the same time."

"He's a boy." The librarian snapped. "Just leave it alone."

"He's not normal, Ms. Alex." The psychic snapped. "I can tell that he's a ghost. But he's human too. He's a Halfa."

"Oh just shut up." The librarian snapped, sitting down on a chair.

"I'm serious." Gloria continued. "Halfa's are very rare. I don't even know much about them. They occur when only half of a person dies. That's all I know, but I'm sure that Danny is one of them."

"You're wrong!" Ms. Alex snapped.

She then turned her attention to Danny, who was standing a little ways off. She could clearly see all the bandages through the torn shirt and jacket as they hung limp around him. There were gauze pads taped over his cheek.

"Tell her Danny." The librarian said. "Tell her that you're not this—this…"

"Halfa." Gloria finished.

"I'm not." Danny lied. "I'm just a boy."

"He could be lying." Carol accused.

"I bet he's lying." Lloyd spat.

"I'm not." Danny pleaded as the man started coming at him. The boy was soon backed against a bookcase.

"Daddy?" Said the small timid voice of Molly. "Just leave Danny alone."

Lloyd grunted, and walked back to his family.

"Thanks Molly." The boy smiled. The girl pulled away from her mother, ran up to him, and handed the boy the ABC book. He grinned and took it.

"I can help you read now." Molly giggled.

"Sure Molly." Danny replied. "But I can't stay long."

"You probably need a hospital, Danny." Ms. Alex said. "You can't just leave."

"But I have to. I have to go back home. My friends and family need me. If you guys are back, then they are too. My mom and dad must be ballistic because they can't find me."

"At least stay for a day." Ms. Alex suggested. "Then you can go."

The boy nodded and walked over to the others. He took a seat in the chair where he had been before. They all glared at him.

"Maybe I'll sleep in the basement." He said nervously. The boy took the blanket and started off. Ms. Alex followed him.

"If you want to change your shirt, I'm sure there's one in the lost and found that you can use." She said. "Yours isruined.

"Thanks Ms. Alex." The boy smiled. "Where is it?"

"In that closet over there."

Danny walked over to the closet named, and took out a blue sweatshirt. He then proceeded to go into the basement.

**Retro Line**

Danny sat in the over stuffed chair with a groan. His whole body was in agony. What he really needed was some painkillers or something. The boy took off his torn shirts and threw them in a heap on the floor. He then took a short look at all the scars on his arms. He smiled when he noticed they were fading. The boy then slowly slipped the sweatshirt over his head and leaned back in the chair. The bandages itched and he longed to have a real bed to sleep in, but this would have to do. Danny rolled on his side, and used the arm as a pillow, half of his body hanging off the edge of the cushion.

It was a few hours later that the boy felt something sit next to him. He groaned softly as it leaned against his pained back. Danny turned his head slowly, and spotted Molly laying next to him. A smile crossed his lips, as he closed his eyes again, and fell into his first deep sleep in days.

**Retro line**

"Where's Molly!" Carol shouted in the morning. "She's not here!"

Lloyd ran around, franticly, through the aisles of the library, but still could not find her. Finally, he ran down into the basement, and was greeted by the little girl, sitting on Danny's lap, holding the ABC book.

"Oh, I know this one too." The boy smiled, pointing to a page. "That's an L. And that's a lion."

Molly and Danny giggled, but the boy stopped when he spotted Lloyd staring at them.

"Hello sir." He said nervously. "Your daughter came down in the middle of the night. I'm sorry if you were worried."

"Come here Molly." Lloyd demanded. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

Molly sighed, and jumped off Danny's lap. The boy remained silent. Lloyd noticed that he had a black glove covering one hand.

"What is that for?" The man asked.

"Ummm…" Danny began, but Lloyd cut him off.

"You're trying to hide that band aren't you?" He growled. "You said that it would shock Gloria if she touched it. Were you going to kill my daughter with it?"

The man was now coming closer; Danny got up from the chair, and stood his ground.

"No sir. I'd never do that. Why won't you just accept me?"

"Because, I don't trust you." The man then reached forward and yanked the glove off. Danny quickly covered it with his other hand, but Lloyd reached out and pulled it aside. Then he touched the band. There was a spark and the man yelped and pulled back.

"I really sorry sir." Danny apologized, not really knowing what to do. "I can't control it. But it doesn't kill people! Please just calm down!"

The man backed up, panting.

"I'm so sorry, sir. If you really don't like me, I'll be leaving. I can't stay too long here anyway." With that Danny pushed past the man and began walking up the steps, but Molly stopped him.

"Don't go Danny." She said. "My daddy didn't mean it."

The boy leaned down, careful to keep the band away from her.

"I'm sorry, Molly. But I have to go. My own mommy and daddy have to be so worried about me. I need to go home.

"Do your parents know you're a Halfa?" Lloyd asked, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder. The boy's eyes glowed green, for just one moment.

"No." He smiled.

"You are." The man gasped. "You _are_ one of them."

"Maybe, maybe not." Danny smiled slyly, as he slowly made his way up the steps. Home…He had to go home. To see Jazz, and Sam. Tucker, and his parents. Oh please let them be all right. He would die if any harm came to them. Danny paused for a moment to take a breath. The spot where Cassandra's claws made contact burned, but he had to make it out of here. Maybe he could fly home.

After a few minutes, Lloyd grew impatient, and pushed past the boy, dragging Molly behind him. She waved to Danny as she was pulled away. The boy waved back.

**Retro Line**

**Spy Guy: Ok...PLease say that you liked it. I hope you do. **

**And anyways I bet you're wondering what that star up there was for. If you're not well...now you are...**

**Scenario one is going to be the sequal...Details at a later date gotta go! Mom! **


	7. The winner

**Spy Guy: Whoa...Where am I? Last thing I remember is eating that cady from Halloween...three years ago and then...it's all fuzzy...**

**Actually I just had writers block that required a lot of thinking...and it hurt, so in the end, this is the best I could come up with. Now it's like, three in the mornign,a dn I need to get off the internet before I'm caught. **

**I love all of you for being so supportive. **

**And S2teennovelist, you never revied for True Key. If you want to cuss me out, go ahead. I'm game. **

**Disclaimer: I say come on fhwaghads! Or not...I don't own this...ok? Yay! You all understand me! **

* * *

"A big black car just drove up." One of the people said, as they stared out the window. Ms. Alex and Gloria ran over, along with some others.

"It's a fancy one." The librarian said. The driver got out, and headed to the trunk, where he took out a fancy wheelchair. He unfolded it, and wheeled the device over to the side door. It slowly swung open, revealing someone that Danny knew very well…

Vlad Masters.

He maneuvered himself, until he was seated in the chair. Then he waved the driver away, and proceeded up the handicap ramp. Lloyd opened the door for him, his face filled with awe.

"Hello Mr. Masters." He smiled. "What brings you here to our small town?"

"Oh I'm just looking for someone." The other man smiled innocently. His eyes turned to Molly for a moment, who hid behind her dad.

All the others seemed excited by the millionaire's presence, but Gloria and Ms. Alex held back.

"There's something weird about him too." The psychic hissed to the other woman.

"He's Danny's adoptive father." Ms. Alex whispered in reply. "But I don't think that they liked each other very much."

"It's a shame what happened to your town." Vlad said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I promise that I will donate some of my money so you can fix your homes, and get out of this musty old library. It would get quite oppressive after a while. The same thing happens with my mansion. It's been so empty without little Daniel there."

"We thought that you got kidnapped by a ghost." Piped in one of the people. Vlad smiled.

"Oh yes. It was quite horrible. But Daniel and I managed to escape. Sadly, we got separated. Poor little Danny boy. Who knows where he is now."

"Did you say Danny?" Lloyd asked. Ms. Alex tensed up.

"Why yes." The other man replied forlornly. "That is my pet name for him. He had these beautiful blue eyes, and black hair. We kept it brown most of the time though. He liked it better. The dye has to have grown out by now."

"There's a boy who fits that description in the basement." Carol said. "His name was Danny."

Vlad's eyes lit up.

"Really? Could my son really be here?"

"No." Ms. Alex interrupted, standing in front of the stairs. "There's no such boy here. Now please leave."

"Step aside Ms. Alex." Lloyd threatened. "Mr. Masters can get him the help he needs, and he needs a lot of it. He has more mental than physical damage to him. The boy needs to leave."

"He doesn't want to." Molly said suddenly.

"Hush." Carol warned, but the girl didn't listen.

"Last night, He kept mumbling about things is his sleep. He always said that he had to run away, but he was afraid because of Vlad."

"What a cute little girl." Vlad cooed. "I'm sure that he was just afraid of how disappointed I'd be. Every teenage boy thinks about running away. But it does sound like he needs help. That ghost was very cruel to us…I don't like to talk about it."

The man then began sobbing dramatically. Ms. Alex could tell that he was faking.

"I'll go get him for you." Lloyd volunteered. The man made his way to the stairs, but the librarian refused to move.

"Come on Ms. Alex." He said firmly. "You can't protect him forever. He's not in his right mind."

"He doesn't like Vlad. He was probably running away from him."

"Miss." Vlad cooed. "I can assure you that I will get Daniel the help he needs. He's my son, and we've been through a lot together."

Ms. Alex frowned, but stepped aside anyway, as Lloyd began down the stairs. He spotted Danny, who had slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

"Come on kid." He groaned, as he pulled the boy to his feet. Danny just mumbled something sluggishly. He was tired. The entire world seemed to blur before him. The scratch over his chest burned. His neck was in horrible pain. He thought for a moment that he saw Vlad, but was unable to make his eyes focus. He could feel himself being led forward, and roughly seated. The boy's head was pounding.

Slowly the car moved forward.

"Am I going…home?" Danny asked, his speech slurring.

"Oh yes Little Badger. Oh yes."

Before the boy realized what was happening, it was too late. The pain in his neck became unbearable, and the boy blacked out…

* * *

"No…" Danny groaned as he hung from the stone wall of a dungeon. The metal cuffs dug into his wrists, causing tears to stream from his eyes. The back of his neck was plagued with a searing pain. The boy remembered being in the library. There was moving, and then he woke up here. He struggled to break free from his chains, only to cause himself more pain. Danny soon gave up, going limp, despite the agony the weight of his body caused. He began crying even harder, as his mind wandered to his family. His mom and dad, not knowing where he was. Thinking that they lost their son again. He could see their faces; tearstained, weak. It was harder knowing what was happening. Before, everything had been in a daze. His thoughts lost in a fog. No chance to worry. No chance to feel regrets. Now he was trapped, unsure of his future…

But his friends were free.

Such was freedom's curse.

The boy sat in silence for a few more moments, before his mind began wandering to other things. He remembered being a little kid, and thinking that every mistake he made could be taken back. That every time something went wrong, someone would help him to make it right. There is that short period of ones life, when no one is an enemy. Every one's your friend, and no one would ever want to hurt you.

Danny chuckled dryly.

How stupid he'd been then. The battle was over. He'd lost. No one knew where he was. They couldn't come and save him. Even if someone found him, what could they do? Any attempt would end badly.

"Please…" He whispered. "I want to go home…"

"Poor little Badger." Vlad cooed mockingly. "He wants to go home. This is your home whether you like it or not."

Danny glared at the man, but regretted it as a sharp pain coursed through him.

"What did you do to me?" He groaned.

"Nothing. I simply imbedded a chip into your neck. Unlike the manacles, this chip is directly connected to my thoughts. If I wish for you to be in pain, you are. If I wish that you collapse, you do. If I want you to 'go ghost', you do so without question. Without a choice. It works much better than the manacles, allowing me to control your actions much better. No longer is it just external. That chip is a part of you, and you'll have to learn to live with it. How about that Daniel?" Vlad sneered.

Danny just sighed, and went limp again. The man felt triumph as he watched the defeated expression on the boy's face. It had taken so long, but just to see it now, made the entire wait worthwhile.

"Aren't you going to struggle some more?" Vlad asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"Why should I?" Danny spat. "You seem to have everything figured out. You'd be a great king. So just get it over with."

Vlad had to keep himself from laughing at the boy who was before him. This was everything he'd wished for. Danny was admitting defeat. The man floated over, and unlocked the chains that held the boy up. He fell to the ground, landing on his knees, and falling forward.

"Euugg…" Danny groaned, as he pushed himself into a kneeling position. His clouded eyes turned to the man who floated above him.

"Stand up, Little Badger."

Danny did so, looking at the man's eyes. Any trace of the former defiance was gone, replaced by a boy with a broken spirit. Vlad could almost feel Danny's will crumbling in his hands. His smirk grew, as he laughed, softly at first, but then reaching up to demented levels.

And all through this Danny stared, his clouded eyes drooping with sadness and despair, the entire weight of his friends and family resting on his shoulders. He stood waiting for Vlad to finish. Waiting for this man to make the pain he was feeling go away. Waiting for the familiar haze of the cure to settle down around him once more. He knew it was coming. Its coming was inevitable. He couldn't avoid it. The mist that would surround him, making everything better.

Finally Vlad stopped, his smile still growing.

"Give your father a hug, Daniel." He said, holding his arms open wide.

Danny sighed and walked forward, allowing the man to embrace him.

"See? This is how it was supposed to be." Vlad whispered in his ear. "Isn't this much easier?"

The boy remained silent, staring over the man's shoulder at nothing. He couldn't believe he was letting this happen. He couldn't believe that he was giving up so easily. A part of him was in great pain, suffering from his weakness.

"Someday…soon I hope." Vlad continued. "I hope you'll adjust to your new life. I know you're going to be just like me…you already are…"

Danny closed his eyes, tears running slowly down his cheeks…

* * *

It was a cold night some months later.

The Fenton house was quiet, as it had been ever since the attack on Casper High.

All of the Fenton's had moved from the place, after the second disappearance of their son, Danny.

This time…it wasn't looking like he was ever coming back.

The three story structure stood empty now, most of the windows broken from vandals, graffiti covering the brick surface.

A figure stood in front of it, his hand glowing green, his eyes, of the same color, reduced to narrow slits.

"This is it…" Whispered a man who floated up beside him. "This is the last phase of your training. Destroy your past Little Badger. Watch it burn."

The figure nodded, the green energy around his hand growing. He raised it up, and fired at the building. There was a loud crash as debris went everywhere. Green flames shot up, as the former Fenton home collapsed, leaving it to smolder in its ruins.

The light revealed the pale features of the figure.

And Danny Phantom watched as his former home burned, his clouded green eyes still slits, no hint of remorse in them. His black shirt and pants billowed in the wind, along with a green lined cape. He turned his eyes to the man who floated next to him, seemingly searching for his approval.

Vlad nodded, a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"Yes Little Badger…" He sneered. "You're ready now."

* * *

Spy Guy: Bum Bum ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzZZZzzzZZZ! oops. I passed out there for a second. Hope you like it. If not, tell me. I can change it. 


	8. Phantom's purpose

**Secret Spy Guy: The spy is not dead! I'm so glad that I am not dead! The spy is not dead! I'm so glad that I am not dead!**

**And ending that random singing thing you didn't really want to hear,, I am here to proudly annouce that I have offically survived another friday the thirteenth Yay me! **

**Anywho...this chapter is sickengly short, but I didn't like what else I had planned, so...another idea down the tubes. Kashoosh! So I'm just going to post this and reply to reivews, wich I havn't done in a while. **

**Crazyemogal, I think this answeres your question. **

**Xelena, glad you liked it. I've been wanting to do that for ages, but had to do it just right forst. **

**Illustriously unsound, you get that feeling too? I thought I was juts weird. But instead of having a theater in my head, I have a vast filing system that I have to get through from this large door with a lock on it. I have the key though, but sometimes I lock myself out so I have o do my school work. **

**Animemew, yay you! **

**Rakhan, it could go either way at thsi point, but telling would ruin the surprise. **

**Punker 88, I don't think anyone's called Vlad delicious before. That's my new phylosophy! **

**Ghostboy814, you can bet your bottom dollar that tomarrow...I'll be out collecting bottles and cans for the bottle drive, but I know that sometime that day, I'll be writing. **

**haruhikitty1991, there's a few more chapters. WAnt to wrap up this arc first. **

**Queen S of Randomness 016, yes he did. ANd today it snowed. really hard...in October...in Michigan...it was weird. **

**The sleep warrior, I know it went fast, but I tried writing a filler, adn it turned out liek crap, and so...here it is. Wasn't what I originally planned, but I hadn;t updated in so long. Figured I should give you guys something befoe eyou killed me with those pitchforks from Little Badger. **

**Dp fan, this is a ASAP as I get. (Boy am I synical today.)**

**Icepaw, Yay! You like it! Yay you! **

**Arabic blessing, does it Rox your sox? (Heh...random.)**

**S2teennovelist, sorry. I thought you were trying to call me an ass. I really did,a dn I was in a mood so I apologize. My comuters on the fritz too. Foud out it had like ten trojans, and it's not like you can ask high school people for help, cause you sya the word tojan and their minds go in the gutter. whatcah gonna do? This isn't the ending yet. Just the chapter. Yes, there is such a thing as too much agnst, and I'm kinda treadin the fine line here. Hoplfully it'll turne down. Not likely, sadly. Glad you liked it. did you really almost cry. I don't like making people cry . Myabe I'm immune cause I;m the writewr, but this doesn't make me sad. It helps me get my negative thoughts out,m so I can be happy peppy...yeha I'm not oging to continue that. Tell me if you hate this chapter, cause I do. **

**And so that's it...**

**Shameless plug: For all you digimon fans out there, I wrote a digimon savers story, Touma's everlasting day. If you son't know what digimon savers is, it;s the 5th season of digimon, undubbed. I have to watch it in subtutles, but it's better than all the other seasons. **

**Masaru isn't a goggle head! He;s the firrs not to be a goggle head! Yay Masaru! **

**Now I'm done. **

* * *

Vlad walked up to the stone throne that had once belonged to the great Pariah Dark. He laughed softly, running his hand over the elaborate carvings along its surface.

It was rightfully his now.

Resting atop the man's head was the crown of fire, and on his hand he wore the ring of rage, things that he knew rightfully belonged to Daniel.

He had defeated the old ghost king hadn't he?

But the boy didn't need to know that, and even if he learned, he was just a shell of his former self. He wouldn't have any idea what to do with it.

That's what Vlad enjoyed the most about this entire thing.

The way that Danny listened to his every word, hanging onto it as if he needed it to live. The boy seemed to strive for the man's approval, seeking it like a puppy seeks his mother. It was the only thing he had left to hang onto.

The months had changed the boy's life greatly, taking away his family, who, to the best of his knowledge, had just given up on the search for him. In truth, the Fenton's couldn't be found. It seemed like they had gone into hiding, trying to protect Jazz from the maniacal beast that would never leave their son alone, and ultimately took him away.

To them , Danny was a lost cause, and this insight, only hardened the boy's heart even more, causing him to become more and more of the heartless killer his mentor was. In the ghost zone, just saying the name, Phantom, was a sure way to strike fear into even the most valiant of ghost rebels. He was the very symbol of Vlad's strength, and it soon became known that when the time was right, he would even be in charge of their very futures, for, it was said, that before he had been corrupt, he and Clockwork had been friends, and half of the time ghost's powers, entrusted with him. This theory was only supported by the CW band he wore on his wrist.

Once he was a hero, but now, Phantom stood for the other side of the law, working for the one man whom he had hated and despised more than anything.

Vlad sneered, as he sat upon the throne, gripping the armrests, sitting upright, looking at the twin wooden doors before him.

"Bring him in." He snarled to a skeleton ghost near the doorway. It nodded, and opened the door, revealing a green humanoid ghost standing there, pulling against the guard that held him with all his might. The ghost seemed to be dressed in old fashioned clothing, a rusted sword at his side.

"Rebel, aren't you?" Vlad sneered, focusing his piercing gaze at the traitor before him. The ghost snarled, and threw the skeletons away from him, standing, glaring defiantly at the king.

"I'm here to save my home!" He screamed. "You're stupid henchmen are ruining it! The ghost zone is in shambles, and you don't seem to care!"

The ghost shuddered as Vlad laughed dryly. He snapped his fingers, and a dark figure appeared beside him, his green eyes just slits in his face, white hair falling over his eyes,

"Yes father?" He asked, staring at the king, ready for his next order.

The rebel gasped, and took a few steps back. He hadn't believed the rumors about Phantom, never having seen him himself. He seemed to have an aura of darkness around him, one that spread to the rebel, making him feel small and scared, compared to this fighter.

"This foolish ghost seems to think I care about his home. Why should I care about a place that I hate?"

Vlad laughed again. Phantom remained silent, his eyes locked on the rebel's face. It was very unsettling. As he stood there, frozen in fear, the other ghost could feel the guards' taking hold of him once more, this time with no opposition.

"I have no use for pathetic scum like you." The king spat. "Phantom…"

The ghost turned his head to his mentor once more.

"Finish him."

* * *

There was a horrible scream that tore through the reaches of the ghost zone, being heard by the oppressed residents, as they cringed under the watchful eye of the skeleton guards, afraid to even move.

They knew that another ghost had fallen victim to the Phantom.

And who was next?

* * *

There weren't many moments when Phantom was alone. Vlad was usually demanding that he be by his side, there to just strike fear into the citizens, but when he was alone, the hard shell he carried was shed, reducing him to a small ball in the corner in the dungeon he called his room. Tears flowed down the boy's cheeks freely, as he choked out strangled sobs. Whenever he closed his eyes, there was the burning building of Fenton works before him. He had done that.

Phantom hated his time alone.

He needed something to keep him busy. Keep his mind off the betrayal he felt inside, and the constant orders from Vlad were the only thing giving his life any meaning. He had a purpose as he carried them out, and when he no longer had a purpose, he found himself reduced to a small smudge in the corner.

Phantom's eyes shot open as he heard Vlad calling for him. He quickly wiped the tears away, and flew through the damp halls of the castle, quickly landing by his master's side, and looking up at him, waiting for his new orders.

"There you are Little Badger." The man sneered. "I grow bored of my small kingdom. I say that we move on to our next prize."

Phantom looked at his master questionably.

"I don't understand father." He said.

"I'm not just going to settle for the ghost zone." Vlad replied. "I won't rest until the real world is mine as well, and you'll lead the armies across its surface, until it is ours."

Phantom nodded again. He had another mission. A new purpose. And he would fulfill it.

* * *

It was sometime in the middle of the night, when Sam woke up, screams tearing the air. She jumped out of bed, running to the window, and looking out. The girl gasped, and stepped back, blocking her eyes, as a large green explosion tore up the town right before her eyes. Her mouth was open wide, as her parents came in.

"Sam!" Her father panted. "There's ghosts! A whole lot of ghosts out there! We have to get out of here!"

The girl stood rooted to the spot, staring at the green flames that now flickered in the place of buildings' lights.

"What's happening?" She asked numbly.

"Some ghost asked to be the ruler of the town." Pamela said quickly. "The mayor refused, and the ghost sent in his troops. Danny Phantom was leading them."

Sam jerked away from her mother's grasp.

"What?" She asked.

"Danny Phantom." Her father replied, nervously. "He was the one who made the explosion go off. He's scarier than he used to be."

Sam suddenly turned and ran from her room, down the stairs, through the front door and into the streets. Skeleton guards were everywhere, chasing hysterical people, capturing some, killing many. Sam kept running, straight towards the green flames.

Danny Phantom.

No. It couldn't be. He couldn't have been taken by Vlad again…

Please not again.

Danny was stronger than that right? He could fight it this time right?

Could he?

The girl ran, tears streaming down her cheeks as she headed on. A skeleton guard took her by surprise, and grabbed her arm, pulling back. Sam screamed, trying to yank free from his grasp.

"Get away!" She shrieked. "I have to get to Danny!"

The guard's bony fingers dug into her flesh, drawing blood. Sam gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain.

"Let me go! I have to talk to him! Maybe I can fix this!" She sobbed.

The guard just began dragging her away. Sam kicked madly, desperate to get free…and save Danny.

"Help!" She screamed.

But no one answered…

* * *


	9. I'm a Phantom

**Spy Guy: Ok...so here is the next chappie. I've noticed that this story, is like a episode of the simpsons. It can start out as somethogn, and then by the end of the spisode, it's somethign entirely fifferent. (Sorry for the bad spelling. I'm tired.) It boggles. **

**So...reviewers. **

**The Sleep warrior, yeah that is from the Cheat is not dead. I love that song. Have you heard the extended version on the Strong bad Cd? It's hilarious. And yes, I knwo that it was a bad sliffie, and I actually intended to end it there, but...by friend threw her shoe at me...and it was a steele toe...and it hurt. **

**Queen S of randomness 016, you'll have to decide that for yourself. Is he really evil, or is it just and act? You might think you know by the end of this chapter, but how can you be sure? **

**AnimeMew, thanks. I really have an issue with describing. It makes me happy to know that I've inproved a lot. **

**Crazyemogal, you'll have to read and see...**

**DPfan, I'm am updating! Yay updates! **

**illustroiously unsound, did yo actually think I was going to leave this baby by the wayside? nuh uh. I', going to finish this if it's the last thing I do! (Wich it very well may be.)**

**S2teennovelist, yeah...I cried while writing that last one, and that;s a very rare thing. It's going to tone down a lot after this chapter, due mostly to the stress I'm having right now. I only write angst when I'm happy, and I write comedy when I'm sad. LEt's just say that I'm going to be buried neck deep in pie and running gags for a while. and I understand what you're saying. You pretty much laid down the whoe, story in a few rants. But you're right, it would be a shame to make this story have a sad ending. So I'l; say right now that it won't. This chapter has some more action in it, and the next one you're going to love. Dannyvs. Vlad. He! I've been waiting for this! And true Key sequal is coming along fairly well. I really liked some of your ideas. I'll make sure to give tou credit. **

**Arabic blesing, actually, sockman was my lame superhero name once. Along with Accountant man, and mighty mole. Good times...good times. **

**ghost boy 814, yay! yo liked it. **

**Punker88, Vlad is evil. **

**Disclaimer, I don't own Danny Phantom...nope...**

* * *

Phantom looked around, as the emerald flames licked at the remains of the town.

The place that he used to protect.

Now he stood there, his eyes dull and emotionless as he stared at the burning memories. He tried not to look anyone in the face.

A part of him couldn't believe that he was doing this.

But the other part, the one that listened to Vlad was stronger.

He watched as Skeleton guards ripped into a moving car, pulling the people out from it forcefully. The ghost couldn't look anymore.

Tucker was in there.

Phantom sensed Skulker landing beside him, and turned to look.

"Boy." The other ghost said. "Aren't you happy? Look at all the destruction you've caused. You should be happy."

"This is just what I've been ordered to do, Skulker." Phantom replied flatly. "It is my purpose."

"Vlad really has you under his thumb doesn't he?" The hunter laughed. "I was hoping you'd rebel again, and I could hunt you down."

The other ghost closed his eyes as Skulker laughed cruelly, and grabbed a blonde haired boy by the back of his varsity jacket as he ran past. Dash screamed and tried to get away, but he found it impossible. Phantom slowly opened his dull eyes, and stared him in the face.

"Dashiel Baxter." He hissed.

"Danny Phantom." The boy shivered. "Don't you remember the time that, we…we had to work together? We made a pretty good team didn't we?"

"Team…" Phantom said quietly taking a step forward.

"You take him whelp." Skulker sneered, holding Dash off the ground. The boy screamed again, his feet flailing around.

"It would make your father proud."

Phantom stood still, then in the blink of an eye, he shot forward, punching the jock in the gut. Skulker laughed and dropped Dash to the ground. The boy was all twisted up in pain. Yet Phantom felt no joy at his revenge. His eyes remained blank.

"I thought you…were supposed to help people." Dash strained.

The ghost said nothing, advancing on his prey, his hands glowing green.

"Hey ghost!" Cried a voice from behind him. Phantom spun around, and expertly shifted just in time for a pink blast to fly fast him.

"I always knew you were bad!" Valerie yelled from atop her hover-board, a smoking ecto gun balanced on her shoulder. "After all the times you tried to convince me. To think…I was starting to believe you.

_"She almost believed me?" _The small voice inside Phantom's mind said in wonder.

But on the outside, the ghost's eyes turned to slits.

"My other prey." Skulker laughed. "I know your father would be very pleased if you got rid of her."

But this time Phantom made no advance. He didn't even move. His remained the same as he stared up at the girl's face.

He hesitated to attack her.

Valerie shot another blast, aimed right at him. Phantom felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck, and he leapt to action, pushing the bullet aside with a shield as he flew into the air. The two collided, sending Valerie skidding across the pavement, her gun flying from her hands. The hover-board went to her side, waiting for her to get up. The ghost boy didn't even seem phased. He just charged up a blast in his hands and fired. Valerie grunted as she pulled herself back onto the board. It sped out of the way of the attack. The girl stood, glaring at Phantom with her teal eyes. She took what looked like five large metal marbles from a pouch at her side, and took off high in the sky, dropping them right over Phantom's head. They exploded, releasing a green gas.

The boy tried to fly away, but fell to the ground, coughing hard. He got back up to his feet, as a blast flew past him. He hadn't even heard it coming.

"Skulker?" He coughed.

The other ghost had fled.

The boy tried to find his way through the smog, but found it impossible. The world seemed to be spinning.

Phantom sighed and closed his eyes, trying to listen, honing in of the faint whirr of the board. There was the charging of the blast. He could hear it this time.

The blast flew.

The boy jumped up just in time, flipping backwards, and landing on the girl's hover-board as well, quickly regaining his balance. Valerie screamed when she felt the back of the board dip under his weight. She whipped around, about to fire upon the ghost, but he leaned over, and phased his hand through the metal outer paneling. He came back up with a clump of sparking wired in his fist. Valerie screamed as the nose of the board scraped against the ground. She jumped off, just as it exploded. Debris flew everywhere, the orange flames intermingling with the green ones.

Green flames.

Where had she seen them before?

"It was you." She hissed. "You destroyed Fenton works! You were trying to destroy the only people who could even try to stop you!"

Phantom said nothing. He only charged up another blast in his hand, coughing into his other.

"That gas was supposed to kill you!" The girl shouted as she got up. "Why are you still here?"

The ghost advanced forward, before he stopped to cough again. This time the blast in his hand fizzled out. He stared at it in confusion.

Valerie seized her chance, and ran at him, ramming the ghost in the side. He grunted, hitting the ground with a thud. The girl wasted no time in attacking again. A laser came from her wrist, and fired. It hit him in the shoulder. Phantom screamed in pain, reaching his had to the spot.

Valerie gasped as both green and red blood seeped out from under the wound. All ghosts had green blood.

Why not Phantom?

The ghost looked at his stained white glove as he snarled in rage, his green eyes becoming slits.

_"No!"_ Shouted the voice inside his mind. _"Control it!" _

This time Phantom listened and took a minute to compose himself, taking a ragged breath, before coughing again. He rolled to the side as Valerie fired once more. Then he ran at her, his fist igniting green again. He fired, blowing the laser to bits.

"You may have destroyed all of the Fenton's inventions, but you should know, you didn't destroy them. They're still alive." Valerie said, as she yanked her sparking glove off.

"That wasn't the intention." The ghost replied flatly.

Valerie was slightly taken aback. Those were the first words she'd heard him speak the entire battle.

"The intention was to destroy my past so I could prove myself to my father, and show that I was ready to follow his every command. In truth, he wanted them alive. My father knows everything."

"You're father? The king?" Valerie asked, in shock. "You're the prince?"

"Prince?" Phantom asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "I am not the prince."

"But your father's the king." The girl said, secretly slipping a small metal rod into her hand from her belt.

"That makes you the prince."

"I am not worthy enough to ever have the throne. My father said so."

Valerie gasped, as someone jerked the rod from her grasp, holding her arms tight behind her back. She tired to pull away, but felt skeletal fingers dig into her skin.

She spun around, knocking the guard away. He hit the ground and shattered to pieces, the rod landing a little ways away. Valerie ran to get it, but Phantom reached it first, pressing a button on the side, and extending it. He spun it around in his hands before lashing out at the girl. He jumped out of the way, and took a broken beam in her fist. Phantom dashed forward, and the two rods made contact. Valerie cringed from the reverberations. Phantom remained motionless.

"Why do you fight me alone, Phantom?" The girl spat. "You have an entire army to do it for you. Why take on me? Is it revenge?"

"Revenge is a petty emotion." The ghost said flatly. "To my father you are simply another person in this town who needs to be exterminated. The others could not do it. Now it's my turn. For my father."

"Does he even love you?" The girl spat, swinging out, aiming at the ghost's head. He caught it in his free hand, bending the metal in his fist.

"Of what importance is love to me?" He nearly snarled. Valerie stared up at his slitted green eyes, a slight twinge of fear coursing through her.

The ghost tried to act indifferent as he clutched the rod, but Valerie could see the small trace of a tear gather in his eye, and roll down his cheek. He didn't even acknowledge it. The ghost just swung the rod around, with the girl attached. She hit the ground with a groan. Phantom walked up behind her, and placed his boot between her shoulder blades.

"Give up." He hissed.

"Never!"

_"You've become just like Vlad now." _The voice spat. _"You know she won't. You didn't."_

"Shut up!" Phantom shouted. "Not now!"

_"I won't. You're making a mistake. You're becoming just like the person you hate the most." _

"No I'm not."

_"You can't deny it. This is just what Vlad knew would happen. He knew you'd eventually become as evil as he is." _

"Go away!" Phantom sobbed, grabbing his head in his hands.

_"I won't. Let yourself go Danny…" _

"I'm Phantom…"

_"You're Danny…let her see the real you. The person you are when you're alone. The person who feels remorse for what he does. The person who feels pain at every life he destroys. Let her see…She'll do what's right." _

Phantom made a choking noise, before he staggered backwards, still holding his head in pain. He fell backwards, two white rings traveling along his body, changing his hair from white, his eyes from green.

There lying, sobbing in the street, was Danny Fenton, tears flowing down his dirty face, making muddy streaks as they went. He was still wearing the sweatshirt from the library, except now it had burn holes in it.

Valerie had seen the whole thing. She stared in shock.

There was Danny.

He was Phantom.

And now he was holding his knees close to him as he sobbed into them. The girl slowly reached out her hand and touched the boy on the shoulder. He cringed, but did nothing.

"Danny?" She asked. "Danny? What happened to you?"

Still nothing.

"Were you over shadowed? Where'd Phantom go?"

"He's going to kill me." The boy sobbed. "I'm showing weakness to an enemy."

"Since when where we enemies?" Valerie asked in surprise.

"When father said you were." Danny choked.

"Jack?"

"No. Father says that Jack isn't my father anymore. _He_ is."

"The ghost king did this to you, didn't he?" The girl asked. She clenched her fists when the boy nodded in reply.

"He was the ghost who kidnapped you. You escaped last time. Why not again?"

"Danny!" Shouted a voice from the distance. The two looked and spotted Jazz, running in, leaving her car behind. She reached her brother, and pushed Valerie aside, hugging him.

He did not return it.

"I can't believe that he did this again. Try to fight it." She sobbed, pushing the boy's dirty hair from his eyes.

"I wasn't hurting him." Valerie protested. "Did you know he was Phantom?"

"Yes, I did." The girl snapped. "I knew it. But he never meant to ruin your life. It was an accident. Right now he's in trouble."

"I'll be fine Jazz." Danny whispered. "Vlad is happy. He is king."

"But don't you get it?" The girl asked. "He isn't supposed to be king. You are!"

Danny's eyes widened.

"Don't doubt father."

"Listen to me!" Jazz cried. "You were the one that defeated Pariah Dark. That would make _you_ king. I was doing some research, and I found out that in order to take over, Vlad needed the consent of the true king, or the ring of rage and the crown of fire would destroy him. He didn't want to kill you, so he beat you down until you said that he would make a good king, thus making it so he could rule. That should be _you_ on top Danny. You have to take it back!"

"Father won't let me…"The boy trailed off. "He doesn't want me to rule, so I won't."

"Your real dad would…" Jazz said, smiling weakly, turning her brother's head so he had to look her in the eyes. The girl helped Danny to his feet, hugging him once more. He took her hand, and guided it up to the back of his neck, making it rest right on top of the chip. She gasped, and tapped at the surface.

"What did he do to you?" She asked.

"We are connected by it, father and me. He can make me do anything he wants me to, just by wishing it."

"You have to fight it, like the manacles."

"I can't…" The boy trailed off, walking backwards. "I really want to, but I can't."

He cringed in pain, as a sharp jolt coursed through his body from the chip. He cried out as the white rings jumped into action, changing the boy back to Phantom. Valerie ran in front of Jazz, wielding the rod before her.

"Father grows impatient." Phantom hissed. He ran forward, taking Valerie's rod in his hands, and pushing her backwards into Jazz. The two fell, Valerie's head hitting the ground with a crack. She went limp. Phantom started to approach, before he growled, and clamped a hand to the back of his neck. Once more he tried to advance, but this time the pain came even stronger. He gave Jazz one last look, before he turned to the city hall building behind him. His boots clomped against the tiled floor loudly, as he pushed through the doors. A guard jumped out at him, his gun firing. Phantom phased through it, not even missing a step. Then, without warning, his hand raised, and an ecto blast flew from it.

The guard didn't even have a change to scream.

His partner stared down at him in shock, before he turned his fearful gaze back to Phantom.

"Don't kill me." He begged. "I'll tell you anything! Anything you want!"

The boy slowly approached, the rhythmic thudding of his boots echoing through the darkened hall.

The guard cringed as Phantom took him by the front of his shirt, staring at him with his green eyes. The man looked away, shivering from the cold radiating from the ghost. Phantom growled softly, whispering,

"Where's the mayor?" He asked.

"He's hiding." The guard stammered. "In his office. There's a high tech security system there…"

The boy growled again, but made no movement. The man chanced a look, and saw that Phantom's eyes were shut tight. He tried to pull slowly away, but in an instant the ghost sprang into action, throwing the guard against the wall, and firing an ectoblast right at him.

Phantom rarely missed.

They continued on, his boots still making the ominous noise against the ground. He heard a noise to his left, and fired on instinct. A woman screamed, the blast narrowly missed her. She tried to run, as Phantom turned his attention to her, but found him upon her in a heartbeat. He took her roughly by the arm, and held tight. She screamed in terror.

"I thought you were supposed to be a hero." She spat.

The boy paused, his grip never faltering, as he delved deep into his mind, where an internal conflict had been going on for some time. But in an instant, the moment was gone, and he threw the woman to the ground, walking back through the halls, the tempo of his boots faster now, more frenzied.

He came to a door in the building that he knew instinctively to be the mayor's. The ghost looked around, spotting what he dismissed as inferior security wires around it. The alarm wouldn't go off if he didn't trip them. And he couldn't trip them if he was a ghost. In the blink of an eye, Phantom was gone. He walked, invisibly into the room, where the mayor sat, his plump face looking panicked as he talked on the phone. The boy snuck up behind him, grabbing the phone in his hand, and slamming it down, to the shock of the mayor. The boy became visible, his clouded eyes staring down, as the man cowered under his gaze.

"Phantom?" He stuttered. "Pleasure to see you here. What brings you and …your friends to Amity Park?"

"We gave you warnings." The boy replied flatly. "Many warnings, but you heeded none, putting the people who live here in danger for a mistake they did not make. My father said he was not afraid to take this place by force."

"Well tell you dad…" The mayor continued, still looking nervous. "That we thought they were prank letters. We thought they were jokes."

"My father doesn't joke around." Phantom deadpanned. "He says that it's too late."

"Maybe we can come to an agreement." The mayor begged, slowly inching closer to his desk.

"My father said that he will not except a compromise. Those times are over."

"Then it's your fault Phantom!" The man shouted, pressing a button on his desk. The ghost could hear foots steps rapidly approaching from behind.

They were just policemen with inferior weapons…

How terribly he was wrong.

The ghost was caught off guard by an ecto blast that hit him straight in the arm. Phantom snarled, and spun around, coming face to face with a large group of Guys in White soldiers. He didn't even falter, his training from the past month immediately kicking in. He sent a large ecto blast into the crowd, before going invisible and sneaking up on two men. He took them by the back of their jackets, and cracked their heads together. Another shot flew at him, one that he easily dodged.

This was going to be too easy. Phantom ignited his fists, and ran at what he thought was the leader. The man was ready, and took out a glowing whip. The weapon lashed out, catching Phantom around the wrist. The boy tried to phase through it, but found escape impossible. Phantom next tried to over power the guard, pulling on the rope, but the leader's strength matched his own. Another whip circled his leg, but this person was weaker, and Phantom easily pulled him down. The boy's eyes glowed red as he began acting like a wild animal in a cage.

He was trapped and he knew it.

The leader yanked on the whip, its surface cutting into the ghost's skin. He snarled, as he lunged at the guard, the ecto energy around his free hand, turning into sharp claws. He raked them right across the man's chest, slashing open his suit. The man growled at him, barking out a command that was lost to Phantom's blood lusted mind. The ghost hissed as he rammed the leader hard, sending him to the ground.

"Now!" The man shouted. Phantom was about to dig his claws into his prey's heart, when a metal device on a chain, took his arm in its jaws. The ghost hissed, pulling at it, only to have the weapon's teeth dig into his flesh.

But he didn't care. He was beyond the point of caring. The ghost got to his feet, and ran forward, dragging the two men together. Phantom's face remained emotionless as he ripped the chain from his arm, creating a large open wound, oozing red and green blood. A soldier tried to sneak up on him, but the ghost spun around, hitting him head on with an ecto blast. The man's dead body hit the ground.

And another and another fell to the Phantom's power as the bloody battle raged on. The leader got up, and gasped at their diminished troops. He glared at his target, and took out what looked like a grappling hook, redesigned to fit to someone's body. He fired, catching Phantom by surprise. The ghost cried out as electricity coursed through him, but still he did not stop. More men shot the chained devices, holding their ground as the ghost lashed out at them, screaming madly from the pain. He was covered in large open gashes, his blood, and the blood of others spattered the floor. The leader and all the others pushed the buttons on their weapons, causing white-hot electricity to course through the boy. Phantom's red eyes were open and staring, as he gasped for breath, finally collapsing to his knees, still pulling slightly, almost mechanically. With one last shock, the ghost fell forward, the white rings traveling over his body.

And the whole room gasped…

For Danny's secret was revealed…

* * *

"Patient X587 need another dose." Said one of the GIW workers, staring at the clipboard he held.

"Again?" Replied one of his coworkers. "Man, I hate seeing that guy. He scares me, the way he stares at nothing. I don't see why we need to give him anything."

"The boss says that he took out over half of the field workers…alone. I think he needs sedative. He's just quiet because we have him on a strong one. That's the only thing keeping him from going crazy."

"That makes me feel better." Said the man, taking a syringe from a box, and giving it a test squirt. He then motioned the other man over and they walked down a long cellblock. Soon they came to a white door with a small window allowing them to look in. Inside was a figure, dressed in the black prisoner uniform, attached to the wall by a long glowing chain fastened to his ankle. He sat on a chair staring at the wall blankly.

"See?" Said the man, peeking through the window.

"He gives me the creeps."

"Hard to believe he was the Fenton boy." Remarked the other one. "Do his parents know?"

"Yeah." Replied the first. "The boss finally got hold of them. They're coming this afternoon. We'll have to dose him again before that, just to be careful."

"Alright." The man took a deep breath, and unlocked the door. He walked in, and was met by the clouded eyes of Danny.

"Hey X587." The other man smiled. "We're just here to help. Your parents are coming later. Do you want to see them?"

The boy said nothing, only looking back at the wall.

"Come on." Said the other worker. "Just give him the shot and let's get out of here."

The man nodded, and walked over to the boy. He didn't even move as the liquid was injected into his arm. The two left, sending him fleeting glances. One noticed a lone tear rolling down the boy's cheek before the door was shut once more.

* * *

Maddie and Jack walked silently. The two guards next to them had fallen to silence, as they walked along the bright white halls.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." One said, stopping at a door. "Be careful. We'll be waiting if anything goes wrong."

Pause.

"Are you sure you're ready for what you're about to see?"

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright."

The door was opened slowly, shedding the light from outside on the boy's dirty face. He looked up at his parents for just a moment, before turning to the wall.

"Danny?" Maddie asked, trying to stay calm. "It us. Your mom and dad."

Nothing. The two walked closer, Jack gently resting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

The boy did not move.

"Danny, what happened?" He asked softly. The boy did not answer.

"Please speak to us Danny." Maddie begged, kneeling before her son, looking him in the face. "We want to help you. You don't need to live here forever. Don't you want to go home?"

The boy looked of in space for a moment, before slowly nodding.

Maddie felt a twinge of excitement shoot through her as she took her son by the hand, gently rubbing it.

"Jack? Did you see that?"

The man nodded, a small smile playing across his face.

"Danny, you have to tell us what happened, or you'll be stuck here. Please." The woman begged. Danny opened his mouth, as if to speak, but he clamped his hand over his neck, sucking in air sharply through his teeth before closing it once more.

"Danny, just talk to us. Say something." Jack asked. "Tell us something, anything. We'll listen."

There was a long pause.

"He won't talk." Said the leader, walking into the room. "He hasn't said a word since he got here. He hasn't moved from this spot. He hasn't done much. He's much different than he was the night he attacked."

"I still can't believe he did it." Maddie sobbed. "Why?"

"There's a chip in the back of his neck Mrs. Fenton." The man continued. "We don't know what it does, but it's bound to have something to do with it. Your son…was most likely brainwashed by the ghost who kidnapped him. How did he act when he got home?"

Maddie paused a moment before replying,

"He was very confused all the time. Even his alarm clock was unfamiliar. He didn't know what it meant. And whenever he'd wake up, he'd usually ask me if I was really there. That was scary too."

"Yes…This is a scary thing indeed."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"If this ghost could do something like this to your son, what about other children? Now that this pawn is locked up, what if he just turns to another? How many others have fallen to him? Having a threat out on the streets is a danger to all of the kids in the world…and to us."

"Who would use little kids to do their dirty work?" Maddie cried, wiping the hair from her son's eyes.

"A ghost would. And now your son has to pay for it."

The woman let out a great sob, and hugged Danny tight. Her tears came faster when he made no movement to return it. She refused to let go even as Jack rested his hand on her back. She roughly pushed him away.

As she hung there, she felt a something on her cheek. The woman opened her eyes, and watched as Danny's hand wiped away her tears. He was still staring out at space, and his movements were mechanical and shaky, but they were movements, none-the-less. Maddie gasped.

"Danny?" She asked.

His mouth moved slightly, but no sound came out.

"This is the first time he's responded to anything." The boss gasped. "This is amazing."

"Mom…" Danny whispered. He shut his eyes, and shook his head, before looking at his mother once more.

"Mom...please no…" He got up suddenly and backed up, slumping against the wall.

"Danny?" Jack asked. "Are you ok?"

The boy shook his head madly, looking up at his parents fearfully. Tears were coming from his eyes.

"I killed people…" He said, shivering. "I…killed them…" Danny then turned his gaze to his hands, horror written over his face.

"I killed people…" He repeated. He then held his fists close to him, starting to cry harder. Maddie tried to rest her hand on his shoulder, but was pushed away.

"No!" The boy shouted. "I killed people! I don't want to hurt you."

"Danny…" Jack said, trailing out.

"Tell us what happened. Explain everything." Maddie begged. "We can help you."

There was a long pause.

"Tell us what happened a year ago."

Danny shook his head.

"I can't." He cried.

"Yes you can." Jack said. "We can bring the ghost who did this to you to justice."

Pause.

"No you can't." The boy replied, an insane smile playing across his face. "You can't beat father. No one can. I tried, but in the end, my surrender was inevitable. Struggle only made things worse."

Maddie gasped, and felt Jack hold her hand tight.

"Maybe it's best if you leave now." The boss suggested. "I need to talk with you in private."

Jack nodded, and gently led his wife from the room. She wouldn't tear her gaze from the defeated face of her son.

"Danny was recently revealed to be half ghost, and not only that, but a class ten ghost known as Phantom." The leader said as they walked through the white hall. "The disturbing thing is that just a little while ago, Phantom was determined to be only a class seven. He had a drastic power spike…a dangerous one."

"I don't know how it happened." Jack whispered. "We were always careful with our work. How could this happen?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "Of that, we're not sure. It could be that Phantom needed to fuse with the spirit of another in order to survive, but, even though he has split personalities, I believe them to be the same."

"What are you saying?" Jack demanded.

"I'm saying, Mr. Fenton, that your son,"somehow or other, only half died, and now he's half ghost, very valuable to any maniac trying to take over the world. If your son had been kept a secret, he could have gone on living like a normal person, able to get to places where ghosts were not allowed, attacking and taking everyone by surprise. And because of how beat down he is, I'm sure Daniel would do that without question…from the person he calls father."

"I noticed that." Maddie whispered. "How he called his captor father. He never called Jack his father. He always called him Dad."

"From the camera footage in the mayor's office, we discovered that 'father' is the ghost king. He gave many warnings to town hall, telling them that if they did not surrender, he would send his son. Whoever this maniac is, he had the sickest way to get a kid. Hope he never had his own…"

* * *

Cassandra stalked through the halls of the castle, her red cape flying behind her. She burst through the doors of the throne room, and stood before the throne, looking up at Vlad's face.

"Sir, the guys in white have caught Phantom, and locked him up. The mayor laid a trap for him. Our troops were pushed back, we were lucky to even get out of there."

"They caught, Daniel?" Vlad snarled, getting to his feet, and walking over to the ghost. "How? I had him under my thumb!"

"He was greatly outnumbered." Cassandra continued. "He took out over half of their agents before he went down. I saw the bodies. And I saw him as they dragged him from the building. He was a bloody mess, open wounds everywhere. We've lost him…"

Vlad growled and shoved the ghost away, storming back to his throne.

"How could this happen?" He snarled. "Without Daniel, we no longer have the muscle we need to take the world. We couldn't even take a town."

* * *

_"Daniel…can you hear me? Can you hear my voice?" _

_The boy looked up, finding himself floating in a dark abyss, surrounded by swirling green mist. _

_"Yes." Danny replied, wiping the hair from his eyes. "I can hear you. Where are you?" _

_"I've been trying to contact you for quite a while Danny, but you haven't been listening." T he voice continued, seemingly ignoring the boy's question. _

_"You haven't been listening, because you were not ready to listen, but now you are, so I will tell you…" _

_"Tell me what?" The boy demanded, whirling around, desperately looking for the voice. _

_"I will show you…" _

_"Show me what?" _

_There was a whoosh as a great misty portal appeared before him. Inside, the entire area was dark, illuminated only by a few flaming torches. When the boy looked closer, he could see people being pushed roughly along by skeleton guards through the darkened corridors of the castle. Danny felt his heart give a tug, as he saw one was Sam. Another Valerie, and yet another, Jazz. _

_"What is this?" The boy asked. _

_For once the voice answered him. _

_"This is the future for your friends that you have created." It said. "Vlad, or father as you seem to call him, is taking them to the quarry. There they'll dig up stone to refurbish the great castle, probably for the rest of their lives, and you…" _

_The image changed, showing Phantom, standing with a glowing whip in his hand, watching over a large deep pit. _

_"You'll be preventing their escape…" _

_Danny stared in horror, as the him in the portal spotted someone running. In a moment he was upon them, the whip lashing out, screams tearing the air. _

_"Stop that!" Danny demanded. _

_"He can't hear you." The voice continued. "These things are in the future, but you...can prevent them from ever happening…" _

_"But I'm not strong enough." The boy whispered. He gasped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Danny turned, only to be greeted by the warm face of Clockwork. _

_"Yes you are. Look at your wrist. What do you see?" _

_The boy turned to it, and frowned. _

_"I see scars…from the manacles." _

_"But you should see more." The time ghost said. He gently touched the Clockwork band on the boy's forearm. "See not what Vlad has done to you, but to what others have given you." _

_"It won't work. I've tried." Danny whispered. "I can't change the past." _

_"You need to try again…" _

_"It won't work." _

_"No…I won't…not yet anyways. First you must pull from Vlad's control." _

_"How can I do that?" The boy asked, longingly. "He's too powerful. _

_"Stand up to him…and the ability to change the past will become clear." _

_"I can't stand up to father!" Danny cried, as the ghost began to drift away. "How can I fight him! How!" _

_Clockwork turned to the boy, a smile on his face. _

_"You're a Phantom…" He said, before he disappeared. _

_"I'm a Phantom…" Danny whispered… "And a Phantom is feared…a phantom can do anything it wants to…" _

_The boy then looked up, resolve burning in his eyes. _

_"I'm a Phantom…and I can beat Vlad." _


	10. Danny's revenge

**Spy Guy: it's really late, so no shout outs for this week. **

**True Key season 02 chapter one almost done. **

**I need someone to help me weed through all the concepts I have. If you want to do that, either review or Email me at Garuruphantom this chapter's short. There's only one more left. Then there'll be a little break followed by the more lighthearted sequal only time, wich is senario one from a while ago. **

**Here's this chapter, Me no owny. **

**My friend says that Danny in this and the former chapter reminds her of Michael Myers from Halloween. I wouldn't know. Never seen the movie. Hate horror films. What do you say? **

* * *

The next few days went silently. Everyday Danny could feel the sedative working its way inside him, weakening him to the point where it was impossible to even move. It was injected at least twice a day, barely giving it anytime to recover.

Escape seemed impossible.

But he knew he had to get out. If he didn't, Vlad would simply find and capture him once more. He'd had it now. He wanted to be free, to go to school, and live like normal people lived, not the halfa, wanted by many, sought after by all.

Property of Vlad.

Danny pushed the thought instantly from his mind, staring back at the wall.

It was the only thing he wanted to look at. He didn't want to stare at the door in fear of seeming too eager.

The men would be coming soon.

Danny heard the click of the door, and sluggishly turned his head to look. There were the same two men, the same as everyday, silently walking inside, holding the needle.

The one thing preventing his escape.

It was now or never. He had to get up, had to fight it. The boy locked his gaze on men, watching with slight pleasure as they squirmed uncomfortably.

"He's looking at me." One said.

"We're here to help." Said he other, holding out the needle, pulling up the boy's sleeve, and bringing the tip to his skin.

Without warning, Danny lashed out, burying the syringe into the scientist's arm instead. The man cried out in pain, as the sedative was forced inside. He almost instantly passed out, leaving the other man alone. He made a move for his radio, but Danny stood up, glaring at him.

"Don't." The boy said, his hand glowing green. "I must escape."

"So you can go back to killing people?" The scientist demanded. "I know that's what you'll do."

Danny just continued staring at him, his eyes cold and emotionless. He tried to walk forward, but found his leg still chained to the wall. In a burst of rage, the boy yanked it from its hold, and began advancing on the man. In a second, Danny bounded forward, and pushed the scientist aside, running into the halls.

He was free.

Danny could feel life returning to him. His purpose burned in his mind.

He had to kill Vlad.

He was going to make this man pay for what he did to him, and what he threatened to do to his friends and family. Such a man that was as evil as him, should never be allowed to live.

Danny would make sure of it.

The boy could hear the thud of boots behind him. An ecto beam shot past his shoulder. Danny ignored it, and continued to run. He spotted a large bay door, slightly ajar before him. It was now or never. He had to fit. He had to make it through. The lives of his sister, and Valerie, and Sam, and Tucker…and everybody else that Vlad had hurt, lay in his hands. This one little moment, was one that would decide the fate of so many more. This wasn't about him just escaping to be free, or even return to his master, as the men behind him must have thought. This was about saving peoples lives.

He only wished the GIW would understand that.

Danny knew they wouldn't. He knew that they would only think it a ploy to return to the ghost king. So he had to get out on his own.

The boy smiled slightly as he squeezed through the gap, like an eel, making his way quickly to the other side. He could feel the air against his face once again. This time it was not tainted with the smell of death. It smelled fresh, like a new tomorrow.

Until the boy felt a tug at his leg.

Danny pulled and pulled, trying to break free. He found the chain around his ankle caught underneath the bay door, lodged in place, preventing his escape.

He kneeled down beside it, shaking the metal links, trying to get them out.

No luck.

Danny gasped when he felt the cold barrel of an ecto gun against his head.

"Drop the chain, and remain still." Demanded the voice. The boy did so, turning his head, trying to see his captor. The gun made contact with his skull. Danny whipped his head back to where it had been, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"We knew you'd try something like this." The voice said. "Putting you in a low security room was a mistake. One I can assure you we will not make again."

Danny growled under his breath, as he felt escape slip through his fingers. The air blew across his face, as he sat in silence, relishing the last few moments he would ever feel it.

This was it. It was over.

"Take him back inside." The man said. Danny was dragged to his feet as two men held fast to his arms, the barrel still on his head. The boy sighed, about to give up, when he spotted another agent pulling the chain from under the door.

This would have to be it.

Danny instantly pulled his leg back, the metal links shooting from the man's hands, and feeing Danny from their hold. The boy instantly whipped around, swinging his leg out. The chain made contact with one of his captor's skulls. An ectoblast fired, aimed at Danny. It hit another agent instead.

There was screaming all around, and the white rings appeared around the boy's body, changing him to Phantom. He was still in the black prison uniform as before.

Danny took off right into the sky, flying as fast as he could, as green ectoblasts crackled around him.

Home…

He was going home, to find the portal.

* * *

Maddie and Jack sat around their new kitchen table as they leafed through different papers that lay scattered across its surface. Their faces looked troubled, as they would pick up a paper and then set it down with a sigh. After a while, Maddie looked up at her husband and said,

"I can't figure out what it was. What happened? What did we do wrong?" She cried, trying to keep back her tears, but failing miserably. "All the signs were there. The way Danny was never around when Phantom was, how he never talked to us, how the inventions were always malfunctioning. They even looked and sounded like each other. How did we miss it?"

"We weren't paying attention." Jack sighed. "Did you ever think it could happen?"

The woman shook her head.

"I feel like such terrible parents." She sobbed. Jack held her hand tight. "We can't find Jazz either! And Danny…Danny…will never get to come home! Ever!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

The Fenton's had moved to a rural place in Kansas, where they could work on their inventions in peace. No one had been informed on their whereabouts.

"It must be that lady at the house down the road, asking for her chickens again." Jack said, trying to laugh.

"Just leave her." Maddie sobbed. "I can't deal with her right now.

"We can't just leave her." The man said, getting up, and walking over to the door. He opened it, and said,

"Your dang chickens aren't here." Then he looked at the figure standing there, and froze. Danny stared up at his dad with his clouded green eyes for a moment, before he pushed his way inside, looking around, confusion written across his face.

"You moved." He said bluntly, running his hand over a banister.

Maddie looked at him in amazement, before he walked again, and she heard the clank of the chain on the wooden floor. She gasped, but managed to keep most of it inside. The woman cringed slightly as her son looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Hello Danny." She gulped, trying to show the chain to Jack without her son noticing. The older man looked down, keeping the door wide open. He grimaced at the sight of the metal links fastened around Danny's ankle. The boy seemed to not notice, as he continued looking around, slowly making his way to the table.

"I tried looking at home, but you weren't there." He said.

"Danny…" Maddie whispered. "There's nothing there. It burned down."

"I knew that…" The boy replied, never looking his mother in the face. "But maybe you were still there."

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, puzzled by their son's logic.

He picked up a picture from a shelf, and stared at it. The Fenton's watched as he stroked a finger over its printed surface. It was his school picture from the 5th grade. Danny then reached a hand up, and stoked his own face, running his hand over the scar from Cassandra's claws. A tear welled in his eye. Maddie finally mustered up the courage to rise from her seat, and she went over to him, giving her son a hug. He seemed taken aback for a moment, before he slowly raised his hands up, and returned it.

"You're going to be ok, Danny." The woman sobbed. "I love you so much. I want you to know that. I'd never stop loving you. And your dad," She made sure not to say father. "He still loves you too."

Danny began crying harder, his chest heaving up and down, loud strangled noises coming from his mouth. He hugged his mother harder, dropping the picture onto the ground. The white rings traveled around him, changing his hair back to black.

"I want to be like that again." The boy sobbed.

"Like what?" Maddie asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Like the picture. I want to be like the picture." He rubbed a hand over the scar again.

"Oh Danny. You don't need to be perfect." Maddie replied. "You're still you."

"No I'm not." He cried.

"Danny." The woman said, looking at her son in the face. "You're still Danny underneath everything else, and I still love you…but I know you broke out…and you're going to have to go back."

She gasped, as the boy suddenly pushed her away, the white rings changing him back.

"I'm not going back." He snarled. "I'm going to the ghost zone to kill Vlad."

Jack gasped.

"You _will not_ kill him." He demanded. "Did the ghost king tell you to do that?"

"He _is_ the ghost king." The boy laughed weakly. "He made me do all this. I'm going to kill him…then I'll go back."

"What?" Jack asked in surprise. "Vladdy? No…I've seen pictures of the ghost king. He's not Vlad. He's the Wisconsin ghost."

"Vlad is like me." Danny sneered, his eyes widening dementedly. "He's both human and ghost, because of you. The accident when you were in college did it. And my accident in the lab caused mine. He wanted to have a son and a protégé at the same time. And when he found out I was just like him, he decided that I was the right one. He did this to me, and I'm going to make him pay."

"Danny, stop." Maddie begged. "We can get the GIW to take care of this. They're more trained."

"No. I'm going to do this, even if it kills me! He has my friends in captivity. He has Jazz!"

The woman stopped.

"He has Jazz?" She squeaked timidly. The boy nodded.

"I have to do this mom." He said. "I have to stop him. Tell me where the ghost portal is."

"You might not come back again. I know that sometime, you're not going to return. And I'm scared."

"Mom…my life is trashed." Danny cried. "Even if the GIW ever let me out, everyone's going to hate me for what Vlad made me do. And I'm going to hate myself. Just let me do this. Where' s the ghost portal?"

"In the basement." Jack said suddenly. "Right down the stairs. Same as always. You can go right in."

"Jack…" Maddie said.

"He has to Maddie. It's what he wants to do. No. It's what he knows he has to do to redeem himself. I'm not sure if I believe everything he said about Vlad, but I'm sure that my son wouldn't lie to me. I'm going to believe him, no matter what."

The eyes of father and son locked, and a small smiled played across Danny's face.

"You go now." Jack said, tears welling in his eyes. "Bring everyone home."

"Bring yourself home." Maddie added, her eyes now red and puffy. "Please come home."

"I will mom." Danny said, his smile growing. Then he turned on his heel, and walked down the stairs, into the room bathed in the normal eerie green glow. He could feel the strange welcoming feeling it gave him, he'd lived there for what seemed so long. He was used to the cold temperatures there. Coming to the real world had been a shock to him.

Now he was going back.

A part of him called it home.

Danny took a deep breath…and stepped inside.

* * *

He felt at peace again as he walked down the path from the portal. He heard the panicked cries of ghosts feeling from his sight.

The Phantom had returned.

Danny looked at them in confusion for only a moment, before remembering the pain he had inflicted upon them. One was bound to tell Vlad of his warrior's escape.

Danny had to work fast. He took off into the air, heading toward the castle. He knew how to find it by heart. Soon he stood at its gates, looking up. The boy rested his hand on the wood, sending a jolt of energy through it. They swung open. Danny walked inside. Various guards watched him from their hiding places, making quick glances in his direction. Danny paid them no heed, simply heading down the stone stairs that led to the dungeons. No one would think anything suspicious of it.

That was where his room was.

Everyone knew that Phantom wasn't his own mind. He was simply a stem of Vlad's, listening to his every word. And when Vlad didn't need that mind, he simply sent it away to its room. Danny walked past its door, stopping for a moment to look inside.

It was too dark.

And yet…he was strangely drawn to it.

The boy quickly shook his head, stumbling away, and growling slightly.

He wasn't going to go inside there ever again. No one could make him. He was going to be free, and he was going to save his friends.

He was going to kill Vlad.

Down the hall, Danny could hear moaning, crying, and whispered talking. He turned his head toward the sound, and began walking toward it. There didn't seem to be any guards around. Maybe they thought that just the fear of Phantom would be enough to keep their prisoners in. The boy walked forward, peeking through the grate in one of the wooden cell doors. He could see faint figures inside, talking in the darkness.

They all fell silent, as the door opened upon them.

Danny strode in, standing tall like Vlad had always taught him to. It was pure habit now. He couldn't slump if he wanted to. His fists were clenched at his sides as he looked at the faces of the people around him.

"Phantom…" Whispered one.

Danny just stood there, trying to match forgotten names with their owners.

There was Dash, and Paulina. Kwan, Star, Eli…Valerie…Tucker…Jazz…Sam…

"Get out of here." Sam spat, her violet eyes glaring at her former friend. "No one wants to see you."

Danny's hard outer shell faltered as her harsh words cut into him like a knife.

"Sam?" He asked. "Why?"

"Phantom, you killed people! Danny would never kill!"

"Sam…"

"Go away! It's your fault we're trapped here in the first place! We're going to rot here…Phantom!"

Danny grunted, and stood back from the door, holding his arm out, as if to beckon them out.

"Go." He said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Kwan piped up. "You're probably going to take us to the ghost king, where's he going to sacrifice us or something."

"There isn't much time. Father…Vlad will be her soon. If he catches you, he'll kill you himself." Danny said. "You need to get out of here."

They remained still.

"I'm telling the truth." The boy begged. "Get out of here now! Please!"

"Last time I tried to talk to you," Valerie spat, "You turned on us. Why not now?"

"I needed some time alone." Danny replied. "I'm here to kill Vlad, and I don't want you here, getting in the way."

"What?" Jazz asked. "I thought you couldn't. He wouldn't let you."

"Who cares?" The boy huffed. "Just go."

The girl looked around, and got to her feet.

"Don't do that." A voice spat. Danny stared at him for a moment, finally coming to the conclusion that it was Mr. Lawson, his math teacher. "It's clearly a trick. Why do you trust this ghost?"

"She's my sister." Danny replied, glaring at his teacher.

"Wha?" The man asked.

"There's no time for this." Jazz cried. "We have to get out of here." She walked through the door. "Come on."

The siblings smiled faintly, as one by one, the captives got up, and walked out the door, crowding into the hallway. Danny chanced a look at Sam, and saw that there were small tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, walking over.

"You're confusing." She snapped. "One moment you're like a puppet, the other you're letting us go? What side are you on?"

"I'm on your side." The boy whispered, wiping the hair from the girl's face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Danny nodded, taking her hand, careful to keep the Clockwork band away from her.

"I'm going to kill Vlad." He said bluntly.

"I know he deserves it, but do you really want to be a murderer?" Sam asked, giving the boy's dirty hand a slight squeeze.

"Vlad taught me a lot in the last month." Danny sighed. "What he taught me can't be forgotten. He taught me how to be a murderer. He taught me how to act on impulses. These are things that I can't forget…and Vlad's going to pay for teaching them to me."

Sam sniffed, and gave her friend a hug.

"You'll never get to come home." She sobbed.

"I know…" Danny whispered, wrapping his own arms around her. "I'm not coming back."

"What?" Sam gasped, pulling back.

"I won't be coming back Sam. Vlad is still much stronger than me. It's going to take all I have to beat him. I know it'll kill me as well."

"No!" The girl shouted. "I'm tired of this!"

She pushed Danny away. He looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

"You keep coming back Danny, and giving me hope that you're here to stay! But then…you just leave again! I want to love you Danny, but I can't!"

"Sam…" The boy trailed off, as Sam walked away. Jazz looked at him sadly, nodding when he gave her the signal to move off. He hung his head as Sam walked away as well, her back to him.

"I'll come back…" He whispered timidly. "I'll really try."

* * *


	11. All fall down

**Spy Guy: Well here it is. gotta type fast. sorry if I don't reply to all your reviews today. In aa hurry. Gotta get this done before play. **

**Here we go. **

**Danni phanton orca, you're a bit late. **

**Tiffany, don't cry Here's a tissue. **

**Crazyemogal, here's more**

**The Sleep Warrior, I'm not that mean. But I'm not going to give away the ending. There'll be an epilouge. **

**cobragirl, I hope this is cool enough**

**Illustry unsound, They'll be in the epilouge.**

**DPgal, Yay! Someone thinks I'm awsome!'**

**Dpfan, heere's more!**

**S2teennovlist, hope you have your internet privilages back. I've been caught doing that to. But I hvae my parents convinced, that I onyl read when the pages is loading. Works every time. And the sequal is muchn more light hearted. Even has the crazy lady in it. The one with the stew. I know Sam was a little OOC, (By snap it's snowing!) But that was an accident, and well, I tried to justify is here. I think Jazz an dSam are having serious mood swings in this chapter. Oh well. And chapter of True key 2 is up! Yeee! **

Anime Mew**, Now updated. **

**Queen S of Randomness 016, here it is. **

**Punker88, no. You're right. He does. **

**I think that's everyone. Sorry if someone was forgotten. I'm in a hurry. **

**Disclaimer, me no owny. k? K. **

* * *

The boy's boots smacked against the stones with loud thuds, making his entire presence known. He knew he had to create a diversion. One that would get the attention of the guards. And he knew just the thing.

Danny came to a door, one with claw marks all over it. Inside he could hear a frenzied snarling, mixed with the sound of metal on stone.

The boy opened the door, and stood in the entrance. Green eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Phantom…"hissed a voice. The figure stepped forward, looking Danny in the eyes.

"No…" Icarus whispered. "Danny." The boy didn't move as the ghost stared at him.

"You're not Vlad's weapon anymore, are you?" He asked.

"No." Danny replied, shaking his head.

"That makes two of us then." Icarus smiled, the madness leaving his face. "That was good acting before wasn't it?"

Danny cocked his head.

"When I chased you. It was good acting wasn't it?"

"You were acting?" The boy asked. Icarus nodded.

"Yes. It was very good acting." Danny replied. "But now I need a favor."

"Like what?" The ghost asked. "Name anything and I'll help you. You're the real king, are you not?"

The boy nodded.

"I need you to create a diversion. Cause some mayhem; get your sister and the guards out of the way."

"You're going after Vlad aren't you?" Icarus stated. "A foolish move I say, but one that I know you must make."

"Why would it be a foolish move?" Danny snapped. He stepped back slightly as Icarus reached out his claws, and moved them along the back of the boy's neck, until they hit the hard surface of the chip.

"It's still there." He whispered, as Danny pulled away. "You _do_ know that he can kill you without even having to touch you? That chip—"

"I know what it does." The boy snarled. "He told me exactly what it did."

"Then why rush into battle when you know he's just going to destroy you before you even have a chance?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Danny growled with frustration. "Now you said you'd help me, so make sure that the others get out safely!"

"But what about—"

"I already told them! Go!"

The boy now had tears streaming along his face, trying to hold his fears back.

He'd never see them again…ever…This was the ultimate sacrifice, but…he had to do it. He had to.

Icarus nodded, and brushed past Danny, leaving him alone. The boy watched his former enemy walk down the hall, quickly adopting his hunting nature, walking slowly, with claws outstretched.

Danny finally turned away…listening to his boots echo across the floor. He had tread that path many times before. Now he knew it would be for the last time…

* * *

"Sam…?" Jazz asked as the group tried to make their way through the maze of corridors. "Why did you yell at Danny? You know what happened. You know that this isn't his fault." 

"I know…" The girl sighed, tears coming down his cheeks. "…But he just doesn't seem like Danny anymore. The way he talks, the way he acts. He doesn't act like a boy anymore. He acts like a ghost…"

Valerie walked up beside the others looking uncomfortable, but finally she spoke.

"Jazz I know he's your brother, and I know he let us out, but…Sam's right…he _does_ act like a ghost. He fights like one. He had a mission, and he was going to fulfill it, no matter what. That's how ghosts fight."

"I'm sure we could get across to him." Jazz insisted, pushing on. "He came back last time."

"I want to have that chance." Sam cried. "But…I know he doesn't want to come back…"

Jazz stopped for a moment, and turned on the girl. "What do you mean! He _does_ want to come back!"

"Jazz…" Sam continued. "What does he have left to go back to? He has his small circle of people who accept him, and then the whole rest of the world that wants him locked up. Who do you think's going to win?"

"Sam—"

"He's not coming back this time…" The girl sobbed. "I so don't want that to be true…"

"How long has this been…going on?" Asked a now timid Mr. Lancer.

"A while." Jazz replied softly.

"Is it true what he said?" Dash whispered. "Are you really his sister?"

The girl nodded.

"So that would make Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton." Mr. Lawson spat. "I knew there was something about him I didn't like."

"You've only had him for less than a year! You don't seem to understand that he was having problems."

"He brought this whole thing on us." The teacher snarled. "Do you know how painful it is being overshadowed for…days!? That thing was inside me, manipulating my every move! I hate feeling helpless, and he was after your brother the whole time!"

* * *

The throne room was as cold as he remembered it. Danny looked at Vlad as he sat idly on his throne, smacking the ring of rage on the stone armrest. The boy cleared his throat loudly as he looked the man in the face. Vlad turned, a smile quickly replacing the former look of boredom. 

"Little Badger." The man sneered, getting up. "It's good to see you well. I heard what happened. It was a dreadful shame, but I knew you would break out. I'm just surprised that you came back after you failed me."

"I didn't fail you." The boy spat suddenly, taking Vlad by surprise. The man's smile disappeared, anger taking its place.

"So that's what you're here for." He chuckled dryly, recomposing himself. "You're here to kill me, right?"

Danny's eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through him. It was like a white fire that gripped his entire being, clouding his mind, frying his senses. The boy fell to his knees, his fists and teeth clenched, in hopes that it would help.

It didn't.

"Am I right?" Vlad laughed dementedly, looming over his prey.

Danny screamed as the pain intensified. He hadn't thought it possible. His muscles convulsed uncontrollably as he collapsed, tears running down his face.

"You are the most foolish thing I have ever seen in my life." The man sneered. "Did you even try to think this through before you…just rushed in here? That's why you need me. You can't think alone anymore."

The pain lessened, leaving Danny twitching on the ground, his fists still clenched, crying softly.

Vlad kneeled down, and lifted the boy's chin up so he was forced to look at his former master.

"You are the most foolish boy in the world. I give you a roof over your head, and the chance to be the son of a millionaire, and you just refuse. Any other boy would've taken it in a heart beat."

"Shut up." Danny growled softly. The fire came again, and the boy's muscles contracted painfully, sending him into uncontrollable spasms.

"Why should I, Little Badger?" Vlad sneered, dropping the boy's chin down on the stone floor. Danny lay panting as the pain receded.

"I hold all the cards." Vlad continued. "There's the king, me, and the jack…you. I outrank you. And the nice thing about cards, is that they can burn up in flames so easily."

The boy cringed as a sharp jolt of pain shot through him, leaving as soon as it came.

"But I can leave you in the deck, Daniel, to protect the queen if you wish."

Danny's head shot up, his eyes wide, as he looked at the smug face of Vlad.

"Mom?" He asked. The man nodded.

"Yes, Little Badger. A kingdom is nothing without a queen. And lost without a prince."

"You said so yourself." Danny groaned. "I wasn't prince."

Vlad leaned close to the boy's face and whispered,

"I wasn't talking about you…"

Danny's mind quickly put two and two together. He let out a gasp, and growled, grabbing Vlad by the front of his jacket, and pulling him to the ground, using the resistance to hoist himself up.

"You wouldn't dare!" The boy snarled, an ecto blast charging in his hand. Vlad chuckled and stood once more.

"You are not fit to be prince, Little Badger. I know that you would simply go soft if I ever gave the kingdom to you. So I figure that I'll just start fresh. My own son, my real son, who I could mold to be just like me, could take over this kingdom, and you'd have to stand by his side as well. That is if you want to protect your mom from any assassination attempts that might be made against her. Or I can just kill you. Quite frankly, I'm growing tired of having to draw you in again and again. It would be easier for me to get rid of you."

"Then make it a fair fight!" Danny demanded. "If you win…you can decide what to do with me. If I win, then I'll kill you."

"A fair fight?" Vlad smiled. "Why sure Little Badger. If it's what you want." His hand glowed pink. He then ran at the boy, landing a punch right on his jaw…

* * *

The group walked along in silence, the dark corridor seemingly endless. Jazz was running her hand across the wall, trying to stay on the right track. 

"There's gotta be a way out of here." She whispered. "We have to get out before the guards get here."

"Or worse." Said a voice. "Cassandra."

"Who's Cassandra?" The girl asked, looking to her side. She screamed when a pair of red eyes suddenly appeared there, and a figure ran at her, pinning her against the wall.

"Why, I am." The ghost hissed, running her claws across the sleeve of Jazz's sweater, severing the fibers. Valerie growled, and ripped a torch from its rusty holds on the wall. She then swung at the back of Cassandra's head, hitting hard. The ghost spun around, roughly dropping Jazz to the ground.

Cassandra hissed like a feral beast and lashed out at Valerie, leaving a deep gash in her arm. The girl cried out, and stumbled backwards. Cassandra's eyes lit with an insane madness as she ran after her prey again, before someone leapt from the crowd, and pinned her against the wall.

"Mr. Lawson!" Jazz shouted.

"This is for your stupid brother." He said through gritted teeth. Cassandra spun around, her claws catching the man across his chest

He fell in a limp heap, his eyes shut, as blood ran from the wound. Cassandra laughed, and turned back to Valerie, running at the defenseless girl. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to come…but it never did.

There was the sound of metal on metal, as Icarus dashed though the crowd and placed himself between Valerie, and his sister.

"Leave them alone!" He snarled.

"Icarus?" Cassandra spat. "I always knew you were soft."

"No _you're_ soft!" Icarus cried. "In the head! What happened to you? No…what happened to us?"

Cassandra glared at her brother as she unlocked her claws from his.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What made us this way? We're soul snatchers. You used to be my sister when we were alive. We would look out for each other. And then we were cursed with this…power, and you went crazy."

"You went crazy too." The ghost growled. "Remember what you did to that town?"

"It's this power." Icarus replied. "And it's Vlad. We used to be a team, but he tore us apart. What we did was never right, but before you would never hurt me! I'm your brother Cassandra! But when Vlad gave you the order, you just went out and tried to rip me to shreds! And you know what!"

"What?" The other ghost snarled.

"You're being a monster, Cassandra." Icarus whispered.

Cassandra's eyes widened, as they slowly faded to green, and her claws retracted under her cloak.

"I said I'd never call you that, because I knew how much it hurt you, but right now, I think it's true. You've become a monster!"

Cassandra took a step back, and turned her head to Lawson's body.

"Monster…" She whispered. Then her eyes blazed red, once more, as he lunged at her brother, her claws out stretched. She raked them across his cheek.

"Stop it!" He snarled. "Stop hurting me!" The other ghost's eyes burned the color of blood as he readied for the fight ahead.

* * *

Danny reeled backwards as the blow took him by surprise. He charged up his own ectoblast and fired it at the man, sending him into a wall. Vlad quickly recovered, flying at the boy, and attempting to ram him. Danny jumped up at the last second, and fired a blast that hit the man right in between the shoulder blades. Vlad snarled, and turned to Danny once more, taking out a glowing whip. He lashed it forward, catching the boy across his chest, ripping his prison uniform. At the last second, Danny grabbed it in his hand, ignoring the pain that the raw ectoplasm on its surface caused, and pulled back, yanking the weapon from the ghost's hands. Vlad snarled, and released a volley of ecto blasts. Danny merely deflected them with a shield that he held before him. 

Vlad smiled with satisfaction when he saw the boy's defense flicker a few times.

He wasn't as strong as he seemed.

Danny smiled weakly before running at his opponent, allowing the ecto energy around his fist form into sharp claws. Vlad dodged, and laughed thinking Danny had missed, but gasped in surprise when the claws raked across his back.

"You taught me that." Danny sneered, wiping the blood onto his pants. "Be proud."

Vlad snarled, creating an ectoblast in his hand, and firing. Danny dodged, and charged his own, this time hitting the man in the shoulder. Vlad lashed out with his fist, but Danny ducked, leaping forward, and hitting the man in the gut. Vlad stumbled back a hand over his stomach, his face contorted with pain.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Danny asked. "How do you like it?"

Vlad snarled, and duplicated, surrounding the boy. One snuck up behind him and pounced. Danny dipped to the side, before circling aground the one that had been in front of him. The punch hit that copy instead, making him fizzle out. Danny then fired an ecto blast at the first, making him disappear as well.

The other two advanced. Danny simply grabbed them by the wrists and began spinning around. He let go of one, and smashed the other into it. They both disappeared. Now the boy was left all alone with the original, who was fuming.

"Don't be mad." Danny sneered. "You were the one that taught me. You were the one that made me go through those agonizing hours of training. It's your own fault."

"I'm not through yet, Little Badger." Vlad sneered.

Danny growled, and fired at his foe, but before it could hit, the man disappeared. The boy looked around franticly, unable to see him, until he felt a punch connect with his jaw. Danny, caught by surprise, fell to the ground, quickly getting up, and firing once more.

Missed again.

He was getting tired.

"This is how it's done!" Vlad sneered, unleashing a volley of ecto blasts upon the boy. He struggled to dodge them, but most of the attacks hit head on, leaving Danny covered in fresh burns, panting heavily. Vlad laughed cruelly, and fired again. The boy managed to make a weak shield that quickly shattered. Now he was left defenseless, as Vlad charged up another blast in his hand. The boy snarled, and did the same, running forward, but before he could fire it, Vlad did so himself.

The ball of energy hit Danny straight in the chest, sending him flying backward into a wall. He collapsed with a groan.

"Tsk Tsk." Vlad sighed. "Poor Little Badger. I didn't even need that chip to get rid of you. Just fighting you was enough. I did this fairly. That means you're mine forever."

"I'm not done Vlad." The boy coughed, slowly reaching out his hand. He touched his fingertips to the stone floor, and strained to make his hand glow green. It soon did. Danny groaned as he forced a pulse to shoot through the castle, causing it to shutter. The boy gritted his teeth as he struggled to make more pulses come. They did, crashing into pillars and columns, shaking them to bits. Vlad stared in horror as his kingdom crumbled, him trapped inside.

"Stop!" He demanded, turning to the boy. "Don't you dare destroy everything I have worked so hard to do!"

He then seized Danny by the front of his shirt, and held him off the ground. The boy gagged, trying to breathe.

"You stop this right now! Make this stop!"

Madness danced in Vlad's eyes as he stared Danny in the face.

"I can't, and I'm glad." Danny smiled weakly. "Now you've lost everything too. We're the same Vlad, just like you wanted."

The man snarled, and threw his prey across the floor, advancing on him.

Danny cringed as a sharp shock traveled through his body. Stones began falling nearby.

If Vlad didn't kill him, they certainly would.

"Let's make this quick Little Badger." The man snarled through clenched teeth, his fist glowing pink. "Much quicker than anything else I've accomplished over the last year."

Danny lay helpless on the ground, listening to the falling rock around him. As Vlad approached, the boy's eyes opened wide, and glowed green with hate. He clenched his fists and struggled to his feet, barely able to dodge Vlad's ecto blast. Danny stood tall, charging up his own blast, but faltering as another shock traveled through his spine. He cried out, as Vlad advanced, the rage apparent on his face.

"Why won't you just give up!" He growled. "What do you have to go back to? Nothing! That's what!"

"I don't care…" Danny panted. "I'm in this too deep to just give up!" He then punched the man right in the face, watching in satisfaction as Vlad reeled backwards. But Danny quickly regretted it, as the man ran forward, shooting ecto blasts in all directions. Danny desperately tried to dodge. The searing pain coursing through him didn't help in the process as he backed away from Vlad's frenzied attack.

"Hold still!" The man snarled. "Let me kill you!"

Vlad gasped as a large stone fell in front of him, separating the two. Another landed on his cape. Danny sneered, allowing his hand to glow green.

"Daniel…" The man begged. "Please. I'm trapped. This isn't a fair fight."

"I don't care anymore…" The boy snarled, climbing over the bolder, and shoving his fist in his former captor's face.

"Daniel…you're not a murder are you?" Vlad cooed innocently, backing away from the boy's glowing hand.

"This doesn't count. You're not a person." Danny growled, creating the claw around his hand once more, and slashing at the man's shoulder. Vlad cringed, trying to back up. His cape pulled taut, and he tripped, falling backwards. Danny's eyes turned to slits, as he shot an ectoblast, purposely hitting the man in the arm. Then the other one.

"Torturing your enemy." Vlad laughed dryly. "Maybe I have taught you more than I thought."

"Shut up!" Danny demanded, blasting the ground near the man's side. "Stop playing with my mind! I'm tired of you!"

"Killing me will only make you your own worst enemy." Vlad sneered. "If you let me live, you can make me suffer like I made you. Isn't that what you really want? To watch me cringe as you're the one inflicting the damage?"

"I said shut up!"

This blast hit the man right next to his face.

"That's what you're doing right now." Vlad smiled. He looked up at the ceiling, and fired a weak blast at the stones still in place. They fell…

Danny and Vlad both caught beneath.

* * *

Icarus stood over the body of his sister, blood on his claws. His eyes slowly faded to green, as he turned back to the others. 

"It's this power." He snarled. "Neither of us could control it. Being a soul snatcher is horrible, because you keep wanting more and more, until there's nothing keeping you humane at all."

The group gasped as the walls around them began to shake and stones came loose, falling around them.

"We have to get out of here!" Valerie cried.

"What about Mr. Lawson?" Jazz sobbed, looking at the limp form of the teacher. Mr. Lancer leaned down by his side, and placed his head to the man's chest. His eyes widened, as a small smile played across his face.

"She didn't kill him. He just hit is head. The cut isn't that deep."

Lancer then hoisted Lawson's limp body onto his back, and turned to Icarus.

"Show us the way out of here, now!"

"It's this way!" The ghost cried, taking off through the halls. Stones fell around them as they went. Icarus ran to a small wooden door, and opened it, running out into the cold of the ghost zone.

"Danny's still in there!" Sam sobbed, looking as the building collapsed. She began to run forward, when Jazz grabbed her arm.

"Don't be stupid." She snapped, tears running from her eyes. "He can't be alive. He would've been crushed."

"No…" The girl sniffed. "He tried too hard…"

"He meant it when he said he wasn't coming back." Tucker sighed, walking up, and placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Danny went out a hero. Not what we thought he was."

"No!" Sam shouted, running for the debris. She tried to move a large boulder, but found that she couldn't.

"Sam, we can't dig through this all by ourselves. If we get help, he'll still be dead." Jazz sighed.

"I know!" The girl cried. "But I have to do something"!

Jazz looked away in shame. She felt like she was abandoning her own brother.

But maybe it was for the best…

Then she saw it.

A green flicker from inside the rubble. She noticed the rocks shift slightly, as though they were being held up.

Another flicker.

"Sam…" The girl whispered. "Look. In there." She pointed to spot the light had come from.

"There's something under there."

Icarus noticed, and walked over.

"I can move it, if you want." He said. The three nodded. The ghost dug his claws into the stone, and slowly lifted it off the mound. The light flickered from inside.

"Danny?" Jazz called.

There was silence.

Then…a hand, one covered in faint burns, with a metal band around it, reached out as if trying to grab hold of something.

Jazz held onto it.

"Danny!" She cried, tears falling onto the stones around.

The green flickered again, and the stones moved down once more. The hand held onto Jazz's tighter, almost desperately.

"He was keeping them up with his powers." The girl gasped, "He's being crushed!"

Icarus then grabbed at another stone, quickly throwing it away, and moving to another, until the mound was gone.

There, under the rubble was Danny, no longer ghost, covered in dust and debris, on top of what used to be the floor of the throne room. His right leg was still caught underneath a bolder, that Icarus removed, grimacing at the sight of the bone through the skin.

"It's over." Jazz smiled, wiping the grime from her brother's eyes. He opened them slowly, looking around with confusion, before he turned to the group of people steadily growing around him.

"Jazz?" He croaked, letting his sister's hand go. "Vlad's gone for good…he's dead…"

"That's good." The girl grinned. "Can you stand? We need to get you to a hospital. You're lucky you weren't killed."

Tucker reached his hand out to his friend, and helped him up, letting him use him for support. Danny sucked air sharply through his teeth as his injured leg felt the weight of gravity.

"I don't think he can go far like this." Mr. Lancer sighed. "Moving him too much will injure his leg further."

"But what else…can we do?" Danny asked. "I'll be fine. You guys need to get out of here."

"Danny." Sam sighed. "You're always saying that you'll be fine, making sacrifices for others, but Danny, it's our turn to make a sacrifice for you. We'll find a way out of here, one that's good for you.

"Thanks, Sam…" The boy smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. Being stuck in the same place with Paulina can do that to me."

The two laughed.

"But you said you wanted to love me." Danny replied suddenly.

Sam's eyes widened.

"…Now that this is over…can you love me now?" The boy continued.

There was a long awkward silence as the two stared at each other. Sam stared into the boy's pleading blue eyes, still scarred from the effects of the cure. She _did_ want to love him, but was this really over?

Or had it just begun?

"I will." She finally said, giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

Then there was a shout from the others as the Specter speeder drove up, and stopped near by. Sam backed away as the Fenton's got out, gasping at their son's condition.

"Danny?" Maddie cried. "We had to find you. You might have done some bad things, but I'm sure we can work though them."

"Yeah." Jack replied. "We're going to fight for your custody until you're home. None of this was your fault."

"Thanks…" Danny smiled. He was then gently loaded into the vehicle, along with Mr. Lawson and as many people that could fit, and driven away.

Icarus waved, and flew on his own path, deep into the recesses of the ghost zone.

And behind him the rubble did not stir.

For Vlad was truly dead.

* * *

Spy guy: Epilouge coming soon! 


	12. Epilouge: Visitor at the door

**Spy Guy: I can't say how much I love you guys. You have been through this entire thing with me, and I just luv ya. But I'm worried. There's less and less DP fan fictions every day. I've noticed it. SO what happens when Phantom's over? It's up to a fan base to keep it alive. I'm doing my part, but...it's still scaring me. **

**Glad I got that off my chest. Anyways it has been revealed that I havea D+ in Geometry, and a C- in Biology, so...updates will only speed up a bit. Sorry. I'm trying. Sophmore year is hard. The hardest. But next year, I don;t have to take science. Happy Happy day! Yay! blow off classes! I wish there were art classes in michigan. Oh well...Such is life. **

**I'm in a hurry again, supposed to be doing math. Here's the epilouge. It doesn't explain everything, just somethings. The rest will have to wait a while. **

**Tee Hee! **

* * *

Sam walked across the worn wooden porch that she found herself before. The house looked like it had once been a small plantation. The area around was all overgrown field, except for the lone dirt road that extended for over a mile, leading up to the houses door. In it was parked a fancy red convertible her parents had bought her when she got her license. Sam sighed. Not her type of car, but it got her here.

It took her a few moments to muster up the courage to knock on the house's door. It was a few moments before it opened, revealing the face of Maddie Fenton, still in her normal HAZMAT suit.

"Sam?" She asked in awe. "H-how did you find us?"

"I had to try really hard Mrs. Fenton." The girl smiled. "Don't worry. No one else will."

"Please come in." The woman said, still shocked. "You're here to see Danny right?"

"Yes." Sam smiled. "That is, if they let him go. If not, I want to visit him."

"There's good news then." Maddie grinned warmly. "The GIW had a big hearing, and in the end, they decided that Danny wasn't at fault. The only just thing they've done since."

"So he's here?" Sam asked. The woman nodded.

"He decided to have his room in the attic." Maddie replied, getting up, and beckoning Sam over. She then knocked on a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"Danny?" She called. "There's someone to see you. And it's not the GIW this time."

There was a moment of silence, and then the sound of uneven steps could be heard across the ceiling. There was a thump as the steps lowered, and a figure began walking down them. Sam's face glowed as she saw him.

It was Danny. Standing there, his messy black hair slightly shaggier than it had been before, and he was also taller too.

"Sam?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Hi." The girl smiled. "I came to see you."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Danny embraced his old friend in a tight hug,

"Sam." He said, tears coming from his eyes.

"I bet you two want to catch up." Maddie smiled, walking away.

"I've been so lonely." Danny cried. "The GIW say that I shouldn't go into town. Word might've spread. Then this place wouldn't be safe for me anymore."

"So you've been stuck here since you left?" Sam asked, coming from the hug. The boy shook his head.

"Let me show you." He grinned, reaching out his hand. Sam took it, and felt the familiar sensation of flying once more. She hadn't realized how much she had missed it until she felt the wind across her face. The experience was over much too soon, as Danny landed on the ground, among a part of the barren field.

"What's so special about this place?" Sam asked, looking around. The boy pointed to a strange outcropping of rock, and walked toward it. It was now that Sam noticed he walked with a limp, and had a brace fastened around his right pant leg.

"Come on." He called, waving the girl over. Sam followed, staring at the formation with curiosity.

"It's a rock Danny." She said.

The boy smiled and pushed aside a clump of tall grass, revealing a medium sized hole.

"I just phase in." He grinned, taking the girl's hand once more, and heading through the rock. All light disappeared, except for the small amount from the entrance. Danny then flicked his wrist, and held it up, bathing the walls of the cave with a green glow. He took Sam's hand and carefully led her down a steep shaft, going deep into the ground.

"Close your eyes." He said finally, a smile playing across his features.

"Are you sure, Danny?" She asked.

"Yeah." The boy replied, slowly leading her along. "You can open them now." He whispered. The girl did, and gasped. The walls were lined in crystals of every color of the rainbow, turning the entire room into a kaleidoscope. In the center was a blue pond, that Danny immediately ran over to, getting slowly to the ground, and running his fingers over the surface, creating ripples.

"This place is beautiful, Danny." Sam smiled, taking a seat next to him.

"Feel this water. Isn't it warm?" The boy asked dreamily. Sam placed her hand in and quickly withdrew it.

"It's freezing." She said.

"It feels warm to me." Danny sighed. "Everything feels warm. The GIW said it was because my body temperature dropped again. I'm always cold, but whatever I touch feels warm."

There was a moment of silence before Danny spoke again.

"How's Tucker?" He asked.

"Good." Sam smiled. "He's become the over achiever since it happened. He's taking all these hard classes, like advanced robotics, and engineering.

"That's Tucker." Danny chuckled.

"Did Jazz go to college?" Sam asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah. Everything's been really lonely since then." He sighed. "The GIW say that people might pull a Frankenstein and come after me, torch and pitchforks. The people around here are like that."

"That has to suck." Sam replied. "It's not fair that you're cooped up all the time."

"I'm ok." Danny smiled weakly, sitting up. "I've been practicing my reading and writing. I'm getting better, slowly but surely. I wish I could go to school again even if all the kids hate me. I need people Sam. I'll go crazy if I have to stay in that house for the rest of my life. The GIW say that I might have to."

"Do they tell you a lot of things?" Sam asked. Danny nodded. "And do you believe them?"

"I'm not sure." The boy replied. "I really hate them. They always call me X587, my prisoner number, but…they _did_ let me out. Maybe it would be best to just play it safe."

"You _are_ going to go crazy." Sam said firmly. "Unless we get you out. We're in Kansas, only a few people are going to know. It's ok."

"You really think so?" The boy asked.

Sam nodded.

"It's going to be fine Danny."

The boy nodded solemnly, before grinning.

"Did you hear that I got all of Vlad's money?" He asked.

"I think so." Sam giggled at her friend's sudden change of mood. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to help all the people I hurt." Danny smiled. "Starting with this little town that Icarus tore apart near home. There was this librarian named Ms. Alex, and this little girl named Molly, and this crazy psychic named Gloria. Ms. Alex let me stay there, and she didn't care that I was a ghost, and Molly didn't either, she tried to help me to read. But her parents and everyone else hated me, so they called in Gloria."

"And you want to help them?" Sam asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah. Ms. Alex was really nice. This town was weird. Almost no one there could see ghosts. That's why Icarus did so much damage. No one could see him coming. But Ms. Alex, and Molly could. I helped put together the children's center in the basement."

"You organized books?" Sam smiled, hiding a laugh. "How did that work?"

"Not well." The boy grinned sheepishly. "But Ms. Alex didn't care. I just want her to know I'm all right."

"But how are you going to help them if you won't leave this area?" Sam asked.

Danny paused for a moment before replying,

"I'm not sure."

"There's a fair in the town tomorrow." Sam smiled. "I saw the ads when I was driving here. Why don't we go there, and see what happens? No one will find out where you live, so you're home will still be safe. Why don't I stay the night in town and come back tomorrow to pick you up."

"Did you get your driver's license?' The boy asked.

Sam nodded.

"Wow…" Danny sighed, "It's hard to believe that you're already sixteen. Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah. Your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?"

Danny nodded.

"I haven't celebrated by birthday in two years." He sighed, looking into the blue water. Sam placed her arm around him.

"Then I'll make sure to make it one you'll never forget."

The boy blushed as the girl kissed him on the cheek.

"Time's running out for you Clockwork." Hissed one of the Observants.

"Yes." Continued the other. "You know what'll happen if the boy is not ready to accept his new responsibility in time."

"I'm the time ghost." Clockwork spat. "I know what will happen. Give him some time to redeem himself, then I will fetch him for you. I know he's the right one for the job."

"After all that's happened," Snarled one of the eyeball ghosts, "And you still think he's the right one."

"I've said it before." The time ghost growled. "And I will say it again. I know what will happen. I can see everything. You have nothing to worry about. I assure you. Danny Phantom will make a good time ghost. He just has to redeem himself in not only the eyes of others, but they eyes of himself…Only then will this be over…"


End file.
